Unexpected Love (Unexpected Series: Book Four)
by Hero Is My King
Summary: Always being taught to think one way, an unexpected meeting causes her to rethink her whole life and everything she had ever been taught. Co-written with SweetGA07. OC/Becky Lynch CONTAINS FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!:** **This story contains femslash! Don't like? Don't read!**

 **A/N:** **I own no one in this story. Sierra Moore belongs to SweetGA07 who's my co-author on this story and always a huge part of everything I write. This story is dedicated to her as a request from her. Please read and review to let us know what you think. Enjoy!**

Sierra Moore was exhausted, she had been running around for the last hour delivering last minute script changes. She wanted nothing more than to sit down and relax for a few minutes. She rounded the corner towards catering and smiled when she saw Bobby standing there. "Bobby!"

Bobby Roode looked up and smiled when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him. "Hey babe, how's it going?"

"Pretty good so far. Just ready to go sit down for a few minutes because my feet are killing me." Sierra replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Been on the move?" Bobby asked, pulling her close.

"Yeah. I had to deliver some last minute script changes to a few people."

"Anybody give you any trouble?" He spotted Becky Lynch walking in their direction and motioned her over.

"No. So far everyone's been pretty nice...then again I haven't met everyone."

"If anyone gives you any trouble just let me know. Here comes Becky...I've been telling you that you need more female friends and I think she'll be the perfect one."

"Bobby I don't need..."

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

Sierra stiffened, the Irish accent immediately catching her attention and she turned to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Shocked at her response and thoughts, she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Becky this is my girlfriend Sierra Moore, she just started here as a writing assistant. Sierra this is Becky Lynch."

Becky looked at the woman, instantly struck by her beauty and her shy smile. "Hello Sierra, it's a pleasure to meet you." Becky said, smiling as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Becky." Sierra replied, shaking her hand and her eyes widened when she felt a spark at the other woman's touch. She jumped a little, her heart racing as she looked at Becky and could tell she must have felt it too. Quickly pulling her hand away, she cleared her throat and smiled. "I uhm...I have to go. I have a few more scripts I need to deliver. Nice meeting you Becky, Bobby I'll see you later." Sierra mumbled, trying her best not to take off running down the hallway.

Becky watched Sierra as she walked away, determined to get to know her better.

Sierra turned the corner and stopped, leaning with her back against the wall as she tried to calm her breathing. The instant attraction she felt towards Becky scared her because she had always been taught that being attracted to another woman was wrong and she had no idea how she was ever going to face Becky again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra stood at the monitor watching Bobby's match when she felt someone move next to her and she turned to see Becky and Naomi standing there.

"Hey Sierra. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I...excuse me, I have to go run an errand for Shane." Sierra said, quickly walking away before Becky could stop her.

"Girl what the hell did you do to her?" Naomi asked, laughing a little.

"I have no clue. I didn't do anything to her that I know of." Becky replied, looking in the direction Sierra went.

"Something had to have happened...that girl is scared to death of you."

"I truly have no idea why Naomi. This is only the second time I've even been around her."

"Are you going to find out?"

"You better believe it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra had just stepped out of Shane's office when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. "Becky! What the hell are you doing?" Sierra asked, pulling her arm away from Becky.

"We need to talk." Becky said and Sierra looked at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"About why you're so afraid of me!"

"What?!" Sierra asked, looking at her in shock. "I'm not afraid of you! Why would you think something like that?"

"Because twice now, I've been close to you and you practically run away. You did it when I first met you and again just now. If you're not afraid of me then what is it? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No, of course not Becky." Sierra said, trying her best to ignore the feelings she was having with Becky so close to her. "It's just...I'm nervous about this job. I don't want to do anything to screw it up so I'm trying to keep as busy as possible."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Becky questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah...what else would it be?" Sierra was suddenly scared that she hadn't been able to hide her feelings as well as she thought she had.

"Sierra don't take this the wrong way but...is everything ok with you and Bobby?"

"Yes, we're fine. Why?"

"You'd tell someone if...things weren't ok wouldn't you?" Becky asked and Sierra finally realized what she meant.

"Becky he's not hurting me in any way if that's what you're trying to get at."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Sierra said, walking away and leaving Becky standing there staring after her in concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Sierra followed Bobby into the bar and looked around. She really didn't want to be here but he had insisted they go out for the night so she figured she'd try to make the best of it.

"There's Becky, Charlotte, Naomi and Jimmy. Let's go sit with them babe."

Sierra's heart began to race as they walked closer to Becky but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up, her eyes locking with Sierra's and she smiled. "Not at all, have a seat. Hello Sierra."

"Hi Becky. How are you?" Sierra asked as she sat down next to Bobby. "I'm doing good. Charlotte, Naomi and Jimmy this is Sierra Moore...Bobby's girlfriend and our new writing assistant. Sierra this is Naomi, her husband Jimmy and this is Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you Sierra." Charlotte said, smiling at the other woman. She had noticed a change in her best friend the minute she saw the new woman and she wondered just what it was all about.

Bobby watched as Sierra took another drink of the cocktail that Becky bought her and he knew she was well on her way to being drunk. "What is she drinking again?" He asked Naomi who just shrugged.

"Something called The Zombie. Hell if I know what's in it."

Becky laughed at something Charlotte said and she turned to Sierra, surprised to see the other woman glaring at Charlotte. "Everything ok Sierra?"

Sierra snapped out of her thoughts, shocked at the jealousy she felt as she watched Becky and Charlotte. "Everything's fine Becky, why?"

"Just wondering." Becky replied just as Skin by Rihanna started to play and she smiled at Sierra. "Want to dance?"

Taken by surprise at the question, she simply shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Sierra responded, both women standing up and walking towards the dance floor.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky grabbed the other woman around the waist and pulled her close as she began to grind against the other woman. "I love your dress tonight, it's really cute."

Sierra felt frozen, unsure of what to do. Finally she just took a deep breath and relaxed, moving along with Becky. "Thanks, I love your outfit too."

Becky tried to resist but she knew she couldn't any longer. Sneaking a glance over at Bobby, she saw he was deep in conversation with Jimmy so she grabbed the back of Sierra's head and pulled her close, kissing her quickly on the lips.

Sierra pulled away, her eyes widening as she stared at Becky.

"Dammit. Sierra I'm sorry! Don't freak out on me, please?"

"I'm not. Just...don't do that again." Sierra whispered and Becky nodded.

"I won't, you have my word. Did you want to go back and sit down?"

"No...let's keep dancing."

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby turned away from his conversation with Jimmy to check on Sierra, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like the way Becky was holding Sierra so close or the way they were touching each other. He got up and walked over to them, laying his hand on Sierra's back.

Sierra jumped and turned to see Bobby standing there and she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy. "Bobby..."

"It's getting late. We have an early flight so we need to get going."

"Ok." Sierra replied, looking at Becky. "Thanks for the dance. See you again sometime."

Becky stood there watching as Bobby practically dragged her away, even more convinced that something was wrong with their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Sierra sat down on the bed, wincing when Bobby slammed the bathroom door. "Bobby..."

"Don't Sierra, just don't. What the hell was that bullshit?!"

"What bullshit? We were just dancing!"

"Dancing my ass! You had your hands all over her and you let her do the same thing to you!" Bobby yelled, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"It didn't mean anything! I'm with you Bobby! I have never cheated on anyone in my life and I never would. Besides...Becky's a woman and I'm not into women!"

"You sure about that? You looked pretty into when you were dancing."

Sierra rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh grow the hell up! Is your ego that fragile? Nothing happened and nothing's going to happen!"

Bobby stopped pacing and walked over to stand in front of her. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I said grow up! You..." Sierra cried out, get head snapping to the side as he slapped her across the face. Her hand flew to her face as she looked at him in shock. "You bastard!"

Bobby's eyes widened, surprised at what he had just done. "Sierra I'm sorry babe!" He reached out to touch her, his hand dropping when she winced and stepped away from him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Sierra hissed, grabbing her jacket off the bed and starting towards the door.

"Sierra! Where are you going? I'm sorry!"

"I'm going away from you before I do or say something I'll regret." She said, walking out of the room as he stood there.

{}{}{}{}{}

Randy walked down the hallway towards his room when he spotted a woman sitting on the floor, crying. "Miss? Are you alright?"

Sierra's head shot up and she looked at Randy, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm fine Randy, thank you for asking."

He recognized her as Bobby Roode's girlfriend and his gaze was drawn to the handprint on her cheek. "No you're not Sierra...did Roode hit you?"

"He didn't mean to. We were arguing and I said something and..."

"That's no excuse!" Randy snapped, sighing when she winced. "I'm sorry Sierra but there's no excuse for hitting a woman. You're not going back to him are you?"

"Not tonight at least. I don't have anywhere to go though."

Randy remembered Becky was staying close to him. "Come on, I know where you can stay." He picked her up and carried her down the hall. Randy held her and knocked on the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from her book when someone knocked on her door and she sighed. She got up and opened the door, surprised to see Randy standing there, holding Sierra. "Sierra? What happened?"

She lifted her head off Randy's shoulder and looked at Becky. "Bobby and I got into an argument."

"He hit her." Randy spoke up and Becky sighed.

"Bring her in and put her on the bed."

Randy nodded and carried Sierra in the room, gently sitting her on the bed then he turned to Becky. "I gotta go...there's something I have to take care of. See you later Sierra."

"Bye Randy, thank you."

Becky waited until he walked out of the room before going and sitting down beside Sierra, pulling her into a hug. "What happened love?"

"He was pissed off about the way you and I were acting at the bar and we argued. I said something and he slapped me. He didn't mean to, he was just so pissed off."

"Pissed off or not, that's no excuse. You can stay here with me tonight...I'll find you something to wear."

"Ok, thank you." Sierra whispered, laying down on the bed.

Becky got up and walked over to her luggage, grabbing a shirt. When she turned back around she saw that Sierra was already asleep. Smiling, she put the shirt down and walked over to the bed. Becky laid down next to Sierra and brushed her hair out of her eyes, pulling the other woman close and soon falling asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sierra woke up the next morning to someone holding her tight. She was momentarily confused until she opened her eyes and saw Becky sleeping, the events from the night before coming back to her.

Becky slowly opened her eyes and she smiled when she saw Sierra watching her. "Good morning love. How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. I..." Sierra jumped when someone began to pound on the door. She tried to pull away but Becky held on to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Becky open the door! I know Sierra's in there and I want to talk to her!" Bobby yelled and Sierra sighed, trying to pull away from Becky again.

"Becky let go." Sierra whispered and Becky shook her head.

"No love, you need to stay here. Let him keep knocking."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Sierra! I know you're in there babe! Please come out and talk to me, I'm so sorry for last night!"

Sierra closed her eyes, holding back tears. "Becky please. I need to talk to him and work this out."

"Not right now you don't. He needs to learn He can't hit you just because he's angry."

"But he..." Her words were cut off by Becky pressing her lips to hers in a sweetly passionate kiss.

Sierra melted into the kiss for a few minutes until it sank in what was happening and she quickly pulled away. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you need to get your mind off Bobby for a while and because...I wanted to." Becky admitted, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind Sierra's ear. "Love there's something between us, I can feel it and I'm pretty sure you can too."

"Becky, no. I can't do this." Sierra said, pulling away from her and standing up.

"Why not love?" Becky asked, standing up and walking over to her. She went to wrap her arms around Sierra and she sighed when the other woman pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, it's not right! I'm with Bobby and being with another woman? It's just...wrong."

"Why is it wrong? It didn't feel wrong when I was touching you or kissing you did it?"

"Well, no but...Becky I was raised to believe that two women together is wrong. I'm sorry...I have to go." Sierra grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room.

Becky stood there staring at the door, tears falling from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Sierra was walking down the hallway when she spotted Charlotte talking to Becky and she smiled a little when Charlotte waved her over.

"Sierra, hi! How are you doing hon?"

"Hi Charlotte. I'm doing ok." She replied, looking at Becky. "Hi."

Becky glanced at her and shook her head before turning her attention back to Charlotte. "I have to go get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later Char."

Sierra watched her as she walked down the hallway, tears welling up in her eyes that she struggled to hold back.

"Want to tell me what happened between you two? You seemed to be getting along the other night." Charlotte spoke up and Sierra turned to look at her.

"It was nothing, really. I have to get going...I have a few scripts I need to hand out." Sierra said and she took off down the hallway before Charlotte could ask her anything else.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte walked into the women's locker room and she saw Becky sitting there, staring off into space. "Becks? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlotte asked, sitting down next to her and Becky shook her head.

"Nothing to talk about. I'm fine, really I am. I have to go...my match is coming up."

Charlotte watched as Becky got up and walked out of the locker room and she wondered just what in the hell was going on.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Sierra!" Bobby called out, waving his hand in front of Sierra's face.

Sierra jumped and looked up at Bobby in confusion. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"What the hell is going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since we got back to the hotel. I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and I don't think you've heard one word I said. What's wrong babe?"

She sighed, looking up at him and she patted the bed beside her. "Sit down Bobby...there's something I need to tell you."

Bobby sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "What is it babe? You know you can tell me anything."

"This isn't going to be easy for me so let me tell you what I need to before you say anything, ok?"

"Ok...go on."

Sierra took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she dropped her head, unable to look at him as she spoke. "The night you and I got into the argument about what happened at the bar and I stayed with Becky...the next morning something happened."

"I knew it! I just fucking knew it!" Bobby exclaimed, jumping up and he began to pace around the room. "What happened?"

"Bobby please..."

"Tell me what the fuck happened Sierra!" He shouted and she winced.

"When you were knocking on the door...I wanted to go out and talk to you but Becky kept me from doing it. Said you needed to learn a lesson after you slapped me."

"I learned a lesson alright...Orton kicked my ass that night!"

"Bobby, please! Let me finish ok?"

He sighed and nodded, still pacing around the room. "Fine...finish talking."

"I kept telling her that I needed to go talk to you so we could work things out but she still wouldn't let me and then..."

"Then what?" Bobby demanded to know, stopping and staring down at her.

"And then she kissed me."

"What?!" Bobby roared causing Sierra to jump. "What do you mean she kissed you?!"

"I mean she kissed me and I...I kissed her back." She whispered, wincing when he growled.

"You kissed her back?! Sierra what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Bobby!" Sierra stood up and walked over to him, laying her hand on his arm and she sighed when he jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me Sierra, just don't."

"Bobby please. You know me...you know how I was raised. I was taught to believe that two women together is wrong and..."

"And yet you still kissed another woman!"

"I never meant for it to happen!"

"But it did happen!" Bobby yelled, shaking his head. "Get out."

"What? Bobby, no! You can't..."

"I said get out! Just get your shit and go!"

"Where am I supposed to go?!"

"I really don't give a fuck Sierra. Just get out of here now!"

Knowing it was useless to try and change his mind, Sierra gathered her bags and walked out of the room as tears fell from her eyes.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky sighed in frustration when there was a knock at the door. She got up and went over to open it to reveal Sierra standing there with tears streaming down her face. "What do you want?"

"Can...can I come in? Bobby and I..."

"No. I really don't care what happened between you two. Go find someplace else to stay because you aren't welcome here." Becky said, shutting the door.

Sierra stood there in shock as she stared at the closed door. She had nowhere else to go and didn't know what to do. She sat down on the floor in front of Becky's room and using one of her bags as a pillow and her jacket as a blanket, she laid down on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning Becky opened the door to her hotel room to head to the gym and she almost tripped. Looking down, her heart broke as she saw Sierra laying there curled up in a ball, sound asleep. She took a deep breath, steadying her emotions before bending down and shaking Sierra's shoulder. "Wake up."

Sierra's eyes fluttered open and she saw Becky kneeling over her. "What's going on?"

"Have you been out here all night?"

"Yeah...I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

Becky sighed as she grabbed Sierra's bags and stood up. "Come on and get inside."

Sierra stood and picked up the bag she had been using as a pillow, following Becky into the room.

Bobby had just stepped out of his own room when he saw Sierra disappear into Becky's room, anger welling up inside him all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Becky watched as Sierra sat down on the bed, she wanted to stay angry and keep her at arms length but the look on Sierra's face broke her heart. Sighing, she walked over and sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"Bobby noticed something was wrong with me last night and wanted to know what it was. I...told him that we kissed." Sierra said and Becky looked at her in shock.

"What happened? Did he hit you again?!" Becky demanded to know and Sierra shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. He got pissed off and kicked me out. I had nowhere to go and he knew it but he said he didn't care, he just wanted me out. I didn't know where to go so I came here and..."

"And when I wouldn't let you in, you decided to sleep on the floor in front of my room?" Becky asked and she nodded.

"I didn't know what else to do. I don't know anyone else and I heard someone at the front desk say that they're booked up so...I didn't have a choice."

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby walked up to Becky's room and pounded his fist on the door. "Sierra! I know you're in there! Get out here and face me! Bitch fucking around on me!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra jumped and turned to stare at the door. "Oh God..."

"Calm down and stay here. Let him yell all he wants, I don't care."

"Yeah but..."

"Just ignore him love."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Sierra! Get out here dammit! You know what? Your dad was right...you're nothing but a whore!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky watched as Sierra's face went blank and the other woman began to shake. "Sierra?"

She was so lost in her thoughts and memories that she didn't hear Becky calling her name or see Becky get up and go over to the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby jumped back in surprise when the door flew open and he glared down at Becky. "Where is she?"

"None of your business! Who the hell do you think you are calling her a whore?!"

"I call it like I see it. She's been fucking you behind my back!"

"You sorry bastard! She and I haven't done anything!"

"You kissed her! She's my girlfriend Becky, you need to back the fuck off and stay away from her!" Bobby shouted and Becky laughed.

"You're the one who needs to stay away from her! She deserves a lot better than you."

"And I suppose you think that's you!"

"You're damn right I do. Stay the hell away from her Bobby or I swear to God, I'll make you regret it." Becky promised him, walking back in the room and shutting the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra cried out in surprise when a hand touched her shoulder and she looked to see Becky sitting beside her. Unable to hold it in any longer, she threw her arms around Becky and broke down in tears.

"Shh, come on now love...it's ok." Becky whispered, running her fingers through Sierra's hair. "Want to talk about it? What did he mean about your dad?"

Sierra pulled away from her, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiping her eyes. "My parents were very religious and very strict. I wasn't allowed to do much of anything...I barely had any friends because they never approved of anyone I hung around with and everyone was pretty much afraid of my parents. If I so much as looked at a boy...my father called me a whore and my mother made me get on my knees and pray for forgiveness."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." Becky pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"So now you see why I believe this thing between us is wrong and...it can't happen. I can't be with another woman Becky, it's not right."

"What's not right is for you to deny yourself what you want. I know your parents made you believe it's wrong but you can't help who you're attracted to and who you love, that's just the way is. Will you do something for me?"

"What?" Sierra asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Lay down on the bed and trust me. I want to show you something...if at any time you're uncomfortable or you want me to stop, just say so and I will."

"Why..."

"Just trust me, please?"

Sierra stared at her for a minute before nodding. She laid down on the bed and watched as Becky laid down beside her.

Becky traced her fingers over Sierra's face, smiling as she leaned down to kiss her. "You're beautiful Sierra."

She blushed and gasped when Becky's hand moved down to slide over the swell of her breasts. "Becky..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Becky questioned, leaning down to kiss her again.

"No. I just..."

"Does this feel wrong to you love?"

"No...yes...I don't know."

Becky smiled and brought her hand back up to tuck a strand of hair behind Sierra's ear. "Does it feel good when I touch you? When I kiss you?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid." Sierra admitted and Becky leaned down to kiss her yet again.

"I know love and I understand that now but it's ok. We can take this as slowly as you need to. I don't want to push you into anything, I swear. If anything ever happens between us that you don't like or want, tell me alright?"

"Alright." Sierra agreed, smiling a little.

"That's my girl. I need to get to the gym and work out for a while so you just stay here and rest...I know you couldn't have gotten much sleep out in the hallway last night."

"Not really, no." She said, laughing.

"Sleep then. I'll be back in a couple of hours and we'll spend the rest of the day together." Becky started to get up but stopped when Sierra grabbed her arm. "Yes love?"

"Will you...kiss me again?" Sierra whispered and Becky smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." Becky replied, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "Sleep love, I'll be back soon."

Sierra waited until Becky left the room before grabbing a pillow and cuddling it close as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Just a quick thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter of this story. Bobby being traded to Raw hasn't happened yet for the sake of the story. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Sierra wake up."

Sierra swatted at the hand that was shaking her and she turned over.

"Sierra! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Becky kneeling over her. "Becky? What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why are you sleeping in the hallway in front of my room?"

"Huh?" Sierra sat up and looked around, completely confused. "But I...you..."

"What about me?"

It was then that it sank in that everything she had thought happened between her and Becky had only been a dream. "Oh God."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Sierra exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her bags. "I'll just go. I'm sorry I..."

"Where are you going to go?" Becky asked and Sierra looked at her. "Charlotte called me this morning. Apparently Bobby called her and told her that you told him about you and I kissing. She called me to ask me if it was true."

"I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"But you didn't...you might as well come in." Becky opened the door and walked inside, Sierra started to follow behind her.

"You don't have to do this Becky. I can find somewhere else to stay."

"With who? You don't know anyone else do you?"

"Well, no. But..."

"Sierra!"

She froze and turned to see Bobby walking towards them. "Bobby I..."

"You bitch! I knew you were fucking around on me with her! You're nothing but a whore and..."

"Roode!" Shane yelled and they all turned to look at him. "That's enough! I don't know what the hell is going on here but I won't have you causing a scene in the middle of a hotel. Go cool off somewhere!"

"But she..."

"Now!" Shane growled and waited for him to walk away before turning to look at Sierra. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Shane. I'm sorry about that...I'll just turn in my two weeks notice tomorrow."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to be the cause of drama for the WWE. I'm just a backstage worker and..."

"You're not going anywhere Sierra. From what I saw, you did nothing wrong...it was all Bobby. I'll have a talk with him and make sure he understands that outbursts like that won't be tolerated."

"Thank you so much Shane. Again, I'm sorry about this whole situation." Sierra said and he smiled.

"You're welcome. Have a good day ladies."

Sierra waited until he walked away before looking at Becky. "I'm going to go down and see if they have any rooms available."

"You don't need to do that...you can stay with me for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on." Becky walked into the room, Sierra following behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte flipped through the headlines on her phone, stopping when a particular article caught her eye and she stopped walking. "Uhm...Becky? Sierra?"

Becky stopped walking and turned to Charlotte. "What is it?"

"This." Charlotte held out her phone so Becky and Sierra could see it.

'WWE Superstar Bobby Roode now single after girlfriend has affair!'

"Oh my God..." Sierra whispered, taking the phone from Charlotte.

'Bobby Roode has stated that he's devastated and heartbroken by his girlfriend having an affair with another Superstar who he refused to name when asked.'

"That bastard." Becky hissed, standing next to Sierra and reading the article as well.

'Sierra was my heart and soul...the woman who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. To have her do this to me hurts me deeply. I love her still but I know that I need to move on with my life so that's what I'm going to do.'

Tears welled up her eyes, her face flushing in shame.

"Sierra? Hon are you ok?" Charlotte asked, wrapping her arm around the other woman's shoulders.

Sierra took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. It's not like I didn't expect him to do something like this." She replied, smiling sadly as she tried to pretend her shame didn't exist. "I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Sierra muttered, handing Charlotte her phone back and quickly walking away.

"I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

Charlotte turned and looked at Becky. "Now that we have a few minutes alone...feel like telling me about you two kissing?"

Becky sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing to tell. It was just a stupid mistake...it's not going to happen again."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure Char. I'm going to go check on her, we'll catch up to you soon." Becky said and Charlotte nodded.

"Becks?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, ok? I don't want to see you end up getting hurt." Charlotte stated and Becky smiled.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Becky assured her, walking towards the bathroom just as Sierra was walking out the door. "You ok?" She reached out to take Sierra's hand and she winced when the other woman shrank away from her. "Sierra..."

"Not here Becky...especially after that article. You never know who's watching us."

"I don't care who sees and who doesn't!" Becky hissed and Sierra sighed.

"You may not but I do."

"Why?! It doesn't matter what people think of me or you."

"I have my reasons alright? Just...I can't do this right now. Let's go find Charlotte so we can get out of here." Sierra said, walking away.

"Are you ever going to be able to do it?" Becky called out and Sierra stopped, turning to look at her.

"I don't know Becky...I honestly don't." Sierra admitted, turning and walking away from her.

Becky stood there, tears forming in her eyes. Hurt and anger were all she felt as she slowly followed after Sierra. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sierra walked down the hallway, a huge smile on her face. She had just talked to Shane and had gotten some really good news. She spotted Becky and Charlotte and walked over to them.

Charlotte was the first to notice Sierra and she laughed. "You look really happy. What happened?"

"I just came from Shane's office. He wanted to know what had caused the thing with Bobby last week at the hotel so I told him. He then informed me that he's moving me from writers assistant to PA for the women. That way I don't have to deal with Bobby anymore if I don't want to."

"That's great Sierra! So you and Bobby are pretty much over for good then." Charlotte said, glancing at Becky to see her reaction.

"Yeah, basically. Now that I'm a PA for the women..."

"You're what?!" Bobby demanded to know and all three women turned to see him standing there. "Well...isn't that convenient? Enjoy my leftovers Becky." He snarled and walked off.

"Bastard!" Becky hissed and Sierra shook her head.

"He's not going to let this thing go."

"There is no thing to let go Sierra. It was a kiss...a mistake that won't happen again. He just needs to grow up and move on." Becky stated and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Well I have to get to work so I'll catch up with you two later."

{}{}{}{}{}

"A mistake that won't happen again huh?" Charlotte asked Becky after Sierra had walked away.

"That's what I said because that's what it was."

"Yeah, ok Becks...you keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've seen the way you two look at each other and I don't think it won't ever happen again. I think it's going to happen a lot actually." Charlotte said and Becky sighed.

"That's where you're wrong Char. Her upbringing and beliefs are never going to let it happen."

"You know what they say...never say never."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Fucking bitch!" Bobby yelled, picking up a chair and throwing it.

"Man...what the hell is your problem now?" Randy asked, annoyed with his little outburst.

"The bitch thinks she can just fuck around on me and get away with it!"

"Roode I seriously doubt Sierra was fucking around on you with anyone."

"Oh yeah? Then how come she kissed Becky?" Bobby questioned and Randy looked at him in shock. "Didn't know about that did you?"

"No but I'm sure nothing..."

Bobby spotted Becky walking down the hallway and glared at her. "Yeah, right...they've probably been fucking since the night they met. And to think I introduced Sierra to Becky because I thought they would be good friends. Turns out they have a lot more in common than I thought...they're both whores."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky heard what Bobby said, her eyes narrowing in anger as she stalked towards him but someone stepped in front of him, effectively blocking her path.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Roode you need to watch your fucking mouth. There's no reason for you to call any woman that." Killian Dain snarled, getting in Bobby's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'll talk about anyone anyway I want to. Damn rookie thinking you can tell me what to do."

Killian grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed his back against the wall. "I'm the man who's going to kick your ass if I ever hear you talk about another woman like that!"

"Killian stop." Becky spoke up, walking over to them and he turned to look down at her.

"But he said..."

"I heard him. He's not worth your getting in trouble over though, trust me. Thank you for standing up for me and Sierra though."

Killian nodded and let go of Bobby. "No problem Becky...remember what I said Roode." He warned before walking away.

"I didn't need your help."

"Looked to me like you did. Next time I hear you call Sierra or I a whore...I won't stop him from killing you."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked up from her laptop as Becky walked into the locker room and she could tell by the look on her face that Becky was pissed off about something. "What happened?"

"Your ex called us both whores."

"What?!" Sierra exclaimed, setting her laptop to the side and standing up. "That's it...I've had enough." She said and took off out of the locker room.

"Sierra! Wait!" Becky called out, quickly following after her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Bobby!" Sierra yelled when she spotted him standing in the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I don't give a damn what you think or say about me but don't you ever call Becky a whore again!"

"Why not? That's what she is!"

"You sorry piece of shit! I swear, I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Sierra glanced over and saw Becky leaning against the wall, watching them. "You know what..." She walked over to Becky and grabbed her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Becky was too stunned to do anything at first and then she wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist, pulling her close.

Sierra slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Is he gone?" She whispered and Becky looked over her shoulder, nodding. "Good. I figured if he was going to keep bitching and accusing us of something...might as well give him a good reason."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky was happy that Sierra had kissed her out where anyone could have seen until she heard Sierra's reason for the kiss and her heart sank. She pulled away from Sierra and walked down the hallway, leaving the other woman standing there staring after her in confusion.

Sierra walked into the locker room and saw Becky angrily stuffing her things into her bags. "Becky? What's wrong?" She whispered and Becky turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? You're actually asking me what's wrong?! I'm pissed at myself for being so damn stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was actually stupid enough to think you kissed me because you _wanted_ to...not because you were trying to prove a point and piss him off!"

"Oh God. Becky I..."

Becky shook her head and gathered up her bags. "Save it for someone else because I don't want to fucking hear it. I'm not going to be used like that Sierra! I like you a lot, I'm not denying that but I'll be damned if I let you use me as some kind of revenge just to piss him off and make him jealous. I'm out of here." Becky said, walking out of the locker room before Sierra could say anything else.

She stood there feeling like a complete bitch as tears rolled down her face. Sierra had been so pissed off at Bobby and all she wanted to do was hurt him, never stopping once to think of how it would make Becky feel.


	11. Chapter 11

Sierra walked through the arena and she spotted Bobby standing there, talking on his phone.

"I'm telling you mom...she was sleeping with someone behind my back. That's why we broke up!" He explained, looking over to see Sierra walking towards him. "I have to go mom, I'll call you back later." Bobby said and hung up the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to stop talking shit! I never slept with anyone behind your back. Becky and I kissed! Nothing more, nothing less...so stop calling me a whore and spreading lies!" Sierra yelled, looking up at him and she sighed. "No. You know what...the truth of the matter is that I do like Becky! Maybe it's wrong, maybe it isn't...I don't know and I honestly don't care. Call me a whore all you want, I don't give a damn anymore!" Sierra shouted and she walked away from him.

{}{}{}{}{}

Shane looked up from the paperwork he had been reading when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in!" He called out, smiling when he saw who opened the door. "Hello Sierra, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute to talk? If you're busy I can come back later."

"No, no. Come on in and have a seat...what can I do for you?"

Sierra walked in and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she sat down in the chair across from his desk. "I'm here to give you my two weeks notice. I know you said last time that it wasn't necessary but...things have changed."

"Do you mind my asking what's changed?"

"The truth is Shane, Bobby was right to a point. I do like Becky...a lot. What he was wrong about though is that there's something going on between her and I because there's nothing going on between us at all. I confronted him just a little while ago because I overheard him on the phone with his mother and he was telling her that I was sleeping with someone behind his back and that's why we broke up. I admitted to him that I do like Becky."

"And?" Shane asked and Sierra sighed.

"I didn't stick around long enough for him to respond. I know Bobby though...now that he knows the truth, he won't let this go and there's just going to be more trouble. That's why I'm handing in my notice."

"Your mind is made up? There's nothing I can say or do to change your decision?"

"No sir, I'm afraid not." Sierra replied and he nodded.

"I see. Well...can I at least convince you to take a couple of days to think it over before I accept your notice?"

"I guess. It's not going to do any good though because I've already made up my mind."

He smiled and stood up. "At least think it over and we'll talk again in a couple of days. You're very well liked around here and you're a good employee...I hate the thought of losing you."

"Thank you Shane, I appreciate it." Sierra stood up and shook his hand before walking out of the office.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky had just stepped out of the locker room when she heard someone say her name and she turned to see Shane jogging towards her. "Did you need something?"

"Have you talked to Sierra?"

"Not since we got to the arena...why?" Becky asked, looking at him in confusion.

"She just left my office after handing in her two weeks notice."

"What?! Why?"

"Apparently she got into a confrontation with Roode after overhearing him on the phone with his mother. She admitted to him that she likes you a lot."

"She did?" Becky whispered, shocked. "Yes and she believes that him knowing that will make him cause even more trouble so she feels like the best solution is for her to quit before that can happen."

"Dammit!" She hissed, sighing. "I'll talk to her."

"I was hoping you would. I convinced her to take a couple of days and think about it before I accept her notice."

"Thank you Shane. I'll take care of it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra had just packed up her laptop when a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, turning to see Becky standing there. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Packing up my things and going back to the hotel. I gave Shane my two weeks notice tonight."

"Why did you do that?" Becky asked and she sighed.

"Because I've caused enough trouble around here and it's only going to get worse."

"Why would it get worse?"

"Because I...I told Bobby that I like you a lot." Sierra admitted, blushing as Becky smiled.

"And you think that's going to make things worse?"

"You know it will! He's already pissed off enough as it is and..." She was cut off by Becky pulling her close and kissing her. "Why..."

"Don't go...please?" Becky whispered, running her fingers through Sierra's hair.

"But I..."

Becky kissed her again, backing her against the wall. She buried her face in Sierra's neck, holding her tightly. "Please. I'm begging you...stay."

Sierra looked into her eyes when she lifted her head and she nodded. "Alright...I'll stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Becky laughed as she watched Sierra, covering her mouth with her hand when the other woman turned to glare at her.

"Stop laughing at me and help!"

"I think you're doing perfectly fine without my help love. You almost have those ducks listening to you and waiting their turn for a piece of bread."

"Oh shut up." Sierra mumbled, smiling as she threw the last piece of bread she had. "Let's go before they eat it all and follow us all over the park wanting more."

Becky laughed again as they made their way away from the pond and she looked around. "It's a beautiful day today."

"Yeah, it is." Sierra replied, smiling at the joy on Becky's face. "It's hot though. There's a picnic table over there in the shade...why don't we go sit down for a while?"

"Works for me." They walked over and sat down, Becky resting her hand on Sierra's. "You seem like you're having fun...are you?"

"Yes. Today's been a lot of fun Becky. It's nice to get away from everything and everyone for a while."

"I agree with you. I think..."

"Holy shit! You're Becky Lynch!"

Sierra jumped, jerking her hand away from Becky's as they turned to see a young guy standing there.

"Yeah, I am. How are you?"

"I'm good. Wow, this is so cool! I'm Terry and...hey! You're Sierra...Bobby Roode's ex. I saw your picture on the internet the other day. Wait..." He trailed off, looking back and forth between Becky and Sierra. "Are you two like...together? Is she the one you cheated on Bobby with?" He asked and Sierra's face flushed.

"No! That's just stupid! Why would I..." She stopped talking when Becky suddenly stood up and walked away. "Shit." She mumbled, getting up and following after her. "Becky! Stop! Wait a minute please!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stopped and turned to glare at her. "For what?"

"Look, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said it that way."

"What way should you have said it? Huh? God Sierra, I'm so tired of this hot and cold shit with you! When it's just the two of us you act like you want to be with me or something and then when we get around anyone, you treat me like I have the plague and won't even come near me!"

"That's not true! I was thinking of you back there! If people think you and I..."

"I don't give a fuck what people think about me!" Becky yelled, walking over to the car. "You're the one so concerned with everyone's opinion of you! I can't take much more of this Sierra...you need to make up your damn mind about what you want and do it soon."

"I'm trying! This isn't easy for me Becky! I was raised..."

"I know how you were raised but that doesn't mean anything! It's about how you feel now, what you want! Either you like me or you don't...it's that simple. When you figure out what you want and if you can be with me everywhere...not just behind closed doors then you know where to find me. I'm going back to the hotel. I think it's best if you call a cab or something and find your own way back." Becky said, getting in the car and pulling out of the parking lot before Sierra could stop her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sierra decided to walk to the hotel since it wasn't all that far and she had a lot to think about. Barely having walked out of the park, the sky opened up and it began to rain. Soon enough she was soaked to the bone and miserable when a car pulled up beside her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky drove down the road towards the hotel when it suddenly began to rain. Feeling bad that Sierra was probably stuck in it, she turned the car around and started back to the park. She spotted Sierra walking through the rain and sighed as she pulled the car next to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra opened the passenger side door and leaned down to look at Becky.

"Get in before you catch a cold or something."

She got in the car and closed the door. "Becky I'm sorry. It's just that I..."

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses Sierra, I've heard them all enough already."

"Becky please..."

"Please what? You say that this isn't easy for you and I get that but do you honestly think it's any easier for me? The woman I like...the woman who claims to like me too won't even acknowledge that fact unless we're alone and that hurts." Becky whispered and Sierra sighed.

"I know and I truly am sorry. I don't like to hurt you at all."

"Then stop doing it! Despite what your parents might have told you...you're not a whore and you're not going to suddenly burst into flames just by touching or kissing me."

"I know that. I'm trying Becky, I really am." Sierra said and she took a deep breath, pulling her phone out of her purse and turning the camera on. "Smile."

"What?" Becky asked, glancing over at her in confusion. "Sierra don't."

"Please? Just smile for me...that's all I'm asking you to do."

Becky rolled her eyes, sighing as she turned to Sierra and forced a smile. "There. Happy now?"

Sierra snapped the picture and saved it. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Becky muttered, look over to see her typing away on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Becky pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned the car off. "I'm going in. Are you coming?"

"I'll be in in a few minutes."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked through the lobby of the hotel, stopping when her phone chimed. She looked to see that Sierra had posted a picture on Facebook. Pulling it up, she was confused to see a picture of herself.

'This is Becky Lynch. One of the sweetest and most beautiful women I have ever met in my life. Becky and I have grown close in the past few days and she means a lot to me. I was raised to believe that liking another woman was wrong but I'm learning that everything I learned was wrong. I like Becky a lot and I'm ready to finally admit it to the world, no matter the consequences.'

Becky put her phone in her pocket, ready to walk out of the hotel when she saw Sierra standing there watching her. "I can't believe you actually did that. What about your parents?"

Sierra smiled and shrugged. "They're going to be mad as hell but I don't care...I'm tired of hiding and hurting you." She wrapped her arms around Becky's waist and pulled her close. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes love." Becky whispered, kissing her gently.

Sierra moaned and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. "Let's go upstairs and talk about everything."

"Sounds perfect to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Charlotte watched Sierra and had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sierra asked, looking over at Charlotte in confusion.

"You. You're bouncing up and down while you watch the match."

Sierra smiled, blushing a little. "I can't help it, I'm excited for her. This title opportunity is long overdue."

"I think it's cute. I agree with you though, Becky's worked her ass off for this."

"I know. I...what the hell?! She's cheating!" Sierra exclaimed and Charlotte laughed.

"Calm down girl, she'll kick her ass."

"She better. Come on Becky!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby was walking down the hallway and he heard Sierra cheering on Becky. "Well, well...isn't this adorable. The little whore is cheering for her precious girlfriend. I heard from your mom a couple of days ago Sierra. She's absolutely heartbroken over her little girl turning into such a disappointment."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra froze, her head dropping as her face flushed with shame.

"Come on Bobby, leave her alone." Charlotte spoke up and Bobby laughed.

"She's got you fooled huh? Charlotte trust me, she's not worth..."

"Roode!"

Charlotte grabbed Sierra and pulled her out of the way just as Killian grabbed Bobby by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem man?!" Bobby yelled, struggling to get away from Killian.

"You're my problem! I told you to leave Becky alone and that same warning extends to Sierra and even Charlotte! You don't talk to them, you don't even look at them. You got that?"

"Jesus! What? Is she fucking you too?"

"You son of a bitch!" Killian growled, drawing his fist back but he was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

"Killian don't." Sierra whispered when he looked down at her. "He's not worth you getting into trouble over ok?"

He sighed and looked at Bobby again. "Consider this your last warning. Next time she won't be able to stop me." He let go of Bobby and turned to Sierra. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need any help in dealing with him, come find me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra turned to the monitor just as Becky got the Disarm Her on Carmella and the other woman tapped out. "Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging Charlotte as they laughed together.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked backstage, laughing when Sierra ran up to her. "Hello love."

"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Sierra said, hugging Becky.

"Thank you. You know what would make this night even better?"

"What?"

"Go out to dinner with me tonight. Let me take you out on a real date...please?" Becky whispered and Sierra took a deep breath.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Sierra replied, laughing. "I have a few things to do but I should be done by the time you shower and change."

"Great, I'll find you when I'm done. You won't regret this...I promise."

"I believe you. Now go so I can get my work done." She said, giving Becky a quick kiss.

Becky laughed and raced down the hall, anxious for the night ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Becky pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned the car off, looking over at Sierra. "You alright love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Sierra asked, glancing over at her.

"You're shaking." Becky reached over and took Sierra's hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing her fingers. "If you don't want to do this..."

"No! It's not that...I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, it is our first date and all." Sierra replied, smiling and Becky laughed.

"That's all that's bothering you? It's going to be fine love, I promise. Let's get inside and find a table."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So...tell me more about you." Sierra said once they had ordered their food and Becky smiled.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Since I said it first, you have to go first."

"That's how it's going to be huh?" Becky asked, giggling. "Well, I was born in Limerick, Ireland. I have one brother who I'm fairly close to. He and I grew up watching wrestling together but I was also into horseback riding, swimming and basketball. I started training to wrestle in 2002."

"Finn Balor trained you, didn't he?"

"Yes, along with a man named Paul Tracey. I made my debut after only five months of training and mainly wrestled in Ireland, occasionally tagging with my brother." Becky continued, smiling at the memory.

"That must have been fun for you."

"It was until in September of 2006 when I suffered a bad head injury."

"Oh no..." Sierra whispered and Becky smiled.

"I recovered but it took quite some time. I was supposed to return in 2008 but I decided that wrestling just wasn't right for me anymore."

"Obviously you changed your mind though." She said and Becky nodded.

"I came back as a manager in 2011 before signing my contract with the WWE in 2013. The rest as they say is history." Becky finished just as the waiter brought their meals.

"That's amazing. I'm so glad that you decided to come back to wrestling...you really are great at it."

"Thank you love. Enough about me though...tell me about you."

Sierra took a drink of her wine and sighed. "There's not much to tell really. I grew up as an only child in Lincoln, Nebraska with very strictly religious parents. I wasn't able to have many friends and I was never allowed to play sports or party or anything like that."

"How did you get away from them?"

"I secretly applied to college in Florida and ended up being accepted. My parents were mad as hell and threatened to do anything and everything they could to keep me from going but I finally was able to get out of there and I've hardly ever went back."

"How did you end up meeting Bobby?"

"My roommate in college Danielle was a huge fan of wrestling and she used to go to NXT shows all the time. One night she asked me to go along with her and I agreed. I had seen wrestling before but not a whole lot and certainly never live so I was curious about it. Bobby was on the card that night and was also part of the meet and greet. He and I started talking about random stuff and hit it off...by the time the show was ready to start, we had already made plans to go out to dinner." Sierra explained and Becky nodded.

"You guys had been together ever since?"

"Yeah. We were starting to get pretty serious and even had talked about getting married a few times but then he got called up to the main roster. Things cooled off for a while after that until he called me a couple of months ago saying that he missed me and wanted to try things again. I agreed to go on the road with him for a while and then eventually he talked me into applying for a job with the WWE."

"Do you like working here?" Becky questioned and Sierra smiled.

"I love it honestly. It's a lot of fun and I get along with most everyone."

"I'm glad. Now onto something more...personal. You've never been with a woman before?"

"No. I was raised to believe that two women being together was a sin so naturally the thought never entered my mind...until I met you." Sierra whispered, blushing.

Becky opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Sierra's cell phone ringing.

"Dammit! I'm so sorry, I forgot to turn it off." She mumbled, pulling it out of her pocket and looking at the screen. "Oh God..."

"Who is it?"

"My dad." Sierra said, looking at Becky with eyes full of panic.

"Calm down love. Take a deep breath and answer it but put it on speaker."

Sierra nodded and laid the phone on the table. "Hello?"

"Sierra this is your father."

"Hi dad. How are..."

"I didn't call to exchange pleasantries and small talk Sierra." Her dad cut her off and she rolled her eyes as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Then why..."

"You need to come home. Your mother and I are very disappointed in you Sierra. We didn't raise you to act like such a...whore." Her dad hissed and she winced.

"Dad I..."

"I refuse to have this discussion over the phone. You come home and then we'll talk."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get the arrangements made."

"You had better be." He snapped and hung up the phone.

"Great." Sierra mumbled, sighing as she looked at Becky. "Now do you understand why this is so hard for me to get used to?"

"I do love, I'm sorry. Are you really going to go?"

"I don't have much of a choice. I know my dad...if I don't go then he'll just send someone to drag me back."

"Then I'm going with you." Becky stated and Sierra looked at her in shock.

"Becky no..."

"Yes Sierra. I'm mainly the reason that they're angry with you and I'm not about to let you face it alone. I'm going...end of story."

Sierra sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright. We better get back to the hotel so I can make the arrangements for a flight home."

"Let's go then." Becky stood up and held out her hand.

Sierra smiled up at her and took her hand, allowing Becky to pull her to her feet before the two women made their way out of the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

Sierra pulled the car in front of the driveway and stopped, taking a deep breath.

"You alright love?" Becky whispered, reaching over to take her hand and she gave it a squeeze.

"I'm scared to death Becky." Sierra admitted, sighing. "Maybe it would be better if you waited for me back at the hotel."

"Not a chance of that happening. You're being in this mess is partially my fault so I'm not about to let you do this alone."

"But..."

"No. Now come on...the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to the hotel and spend some time together." Becky said and Sierra smiled a little.

She started the car up and pulled in the driveway, parking in front of the house. As she got out of the car, she looked up to see her dad standing on the front porch. "Hi dad."

"You get in the house and leave...her in the car." Stan Moore snapped, looking at Becky in disgust.

"With all due respect sir...Sierra isn't going in there without me." Becky stated, walking around the car and standing next to Sierra.

"She's my daughter, she'll do exactly what I tell her to."

"Your daughter is well over the age of eighteen and capable of making her own decisions."

Sierra's face burned with shame and embarrassment as she stood next to Becky.

Stan growled, glaring at Becky in hatred. "Fine. Both of you get in here then." He said, turning around and walking in the house.

"Becky please..."

"You heard him love, let's go inside. It's going to be ok...I promise."

{}{}{}{}{}

It was all the same, nothing in the house had changed in the ten years since she had been back. That was the first thing Sierra noticed when she walked into the house, the second thing she noticed was her mom sitting on the couch, tissues balled in her hands as she cried. "Mom..."

"Sierra! Oh, how could you do this to me?!" Sarah wailed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Mom I..."

"Do you see what you're doing to your mother?! She's been crying nonstop ever since you posted that... _filth_!"

"Dad it's not filth."

"It's disgusting, sinful filth! We raised you better than that Sierra!" Her dad shouted as she began to cry.

"Sir, you need to..."

"You stay out of this! My daughter wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't for you!"

"Dad please stop." Sierra whispered, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Stop?! You want me to stop?! You're nothing but a whore just like I knew you always would be!"

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled, standing up and looking at him. "I'm still the same person I've always been."

"No, you're not! The daughter I raised would never do something so disgusting and disgraceful to her family!"

"That's it...we're leaving. Come on love." Becky said, standing up and taking Sierra by the hand.

"Take your hands off my daughter! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"She's right dad...we're leaving. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment and disgrace to you and mom but I refuse to apologize for the way I feel about Becky." Sierra stated and he looked at her in shock.

"If you walk out that door now...don't you ever bother coming back. You're no longer welcome in this house!"

"If that's the way you want it then that's how it'll be." She whispered as she and Becky walked out the front door.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You alright love?" Becky asked, stopping in the yard and pulling her into a hug.

"Not right now but I will be." Sierra replied, smiling at her. "Thank you for being here with me today and for standing up for me."

"There's no need to thank me Sierra. I like you a lot and I'm always going to be here for you."

Not caring that her parents might be watching, Sierra pressed her lips to Becky's in a sweetly passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Sierra woke up the next morning with Becky's arms wrapped around her. She slowly untangled herself from Becky and sat up, admiring the way Becky looked. She ran her fingers through Becky's hair and down her cheek, jerking her hand back when the other woman mumbled in her sleep and turned over on her back. Sierra gently pulled the covers off Becky and she ran her hand over the swell of Becky's breasts.

Becky woke up to the feeling of someone touching her and she immediately knew it was Sierra. Pretending to still be asleep, she laid there and let the other woman explore her body.

Sierra ran her fingers over Becky's stomach, stopping at the waist of her panties. Looking up to make sure Becky was still asleep, she slid her hand inside Becky's panties.

Unable to hold still any longer, Becky slowly opened her eyes and spread her legs a little. "Good morning love."

Sierra jumped and looked at Becky in surprise, trying to pull her hand away.

Becky smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't...it's ok."

"Are...are you sure?" Sierra whispered, blushing.

"Very sure." Becky sat up and took her tank top off, smiling when Sierra's gaze fell to her breasts. She laid back down and lifted her hips. "You can take them off if you want to love."

Sierra hesitated for a moment before pulling Becky's panties off and tossing them on the floor. She moved between Becky's legs and leaned down to kiss her. "I...don't know what to do."

"Just do to me what feels good to do to you. You do touch yourself...don't you?" Becky asked, brushing a strand of hair behind Sierra's ear and she smiled when the other woman blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Show me what you do to yourself."

Sierra was nervous and unsure but she slowly reached between their bodies and began to rub Becky's clit. "Is this ok?"

Becky moaned and spread her legs even further, pulling Sierra's head down so she could kiss her. "That's very ok...don't stop love. What else do you do?"

Sierra watched her for a minute before she slid two fingers inside Becky, thrusting them in and out as she used her thumb to rub Becky's clit.

"Sierra...oh God love, that feels so good." Becky whispered, grinding her hips against Sierra's hand. "It's been so long...I'm so close already."

She stared into Becky's eyes, amazed at how turned on she was just by touching Becky and hearing her moan. Sierra moved her fingers even faster, desperate to see what Becky would look like when she came.

"That's it love, don't stop. I'm going to...oh, Sierra!" Becky cried out as she came, her back arching off the bed.

Sierra slowed her movements but continued to touch Becky as she rode out her orgasm.

Becky sagged against the bed, breathing heavily as she pulled Sierra down into another kiss. "That was amazing love, thank you."

She smiled and pulled her hand out from between Becky's legs, hesitating for just a second before bringing her fingers to her mouth.

Becky watched as Sierra licked her fingers clean and she smiled when she heard the other woman moan.

"You taste so...good." Sierra said, her face still red.

"Thank you. Would you like me to return the favor?"

"Not this time, no. I was just curious and wanted to..."

"I understand love. We'll take this as slow as you want, I promise." Becky assured her, glancing over at the clock. "It's still early yet. Why don't we get a little more sleep before we have to catch our flight?"

Sierra nodded, moving to lay back down beside Becky and she smiled when the other woman wrapped her arms around her. "Becky?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Becky giggled and kissed Sierra's bare shoulder. "I'm the one who should be thanking you but you're welcome love."


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte sat down next to Becky and nudged her with her shoulder. "Alright Becks...spill it." Charlotte said and Becky looked at her in confusion.

"Spill what?"

"Oh, don't give me that! How are things going with you and Sierra?" Charlotte asked and Becky smiled.

"Really good actually. We had a rough time when we went to see her parents though."

"What happened with that?"

"Her dad pretty much disowned her because she's with me." Becky said and Charlotte gasped.

"You're kidding!"

"Unfortunately no, I'm not."

"How is she handling it?"

"As far as I can tell she's doing fine with it. I'm just worried that she's going to end up hating me for it somewhere down the road." Becky admitted, picking up her water bottle and taking a drink.

"I highly doubt that's ever going to happen. Not with the way..."

"Becky?"

She turned to see Randy standing there. "Hey Randy, what's up?"

Randy held out his phone so she could see it. "Someone took a picture of you and Sierra at the park. It's all over the internet."

" _What_?! Dammit...this is something I don't need right now."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked into catering and spotted Becky talking to Charlotte and Randy with a look of concern on her face. "Becky? What's wrong?"

Becky looked up at Sierra and sighed. "Randy will you show her?"

Sierra took Randy's phone when he held it out to her. "And?" Sierra asked, looking at Becky in confusion. "What's the big deal?"

Becky stood up and smiled. "You don't mind that there's a picture of us together all over the internet?"

Sierra shook her head and grabbed Becky around the waist, pulling her close and kissing her. "I don't care anymore about who knows and who doesn't."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that love. I have to go get ready for my match. Want to go with me?"

"Sure." Sierra replied, handing Randy his phone back before following Becky out of catering.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well, well...isn't this just so cute? The little whores walking hand in hand together." Bobby spoke up and Sierra sighed.

"Why can't you just leave us alone and move on already? It's over Bobby!"

He growled and got in Sierra's face. "You fucked around on me with a woman! You expect me to just let you get away with that?!"

"Roode! That's enough!" Shane yelled and Bobby quickly stepped back. "I've warned you time and time again to leave Becky and Sierra alone but you just don't want to listen."

"Shane I..."

"I don't want to hear it. I've already talked to my sister about this situation and effective tomorrow...you'll be on Raw."

"What?! You can't do that!" Bobby exclaimed as Becky and Sierra looked at each other in shock.

"I can and I did. This will be your last night on the SmackDown roster."

"Shane thank you so much." Becky said, wrapping her arm around Sierra's waist and pulling her close.

"Yes, thank you." Sierra stated, leaning over to give Becky a kiss. "Come on baby, you have a match to get ready for." She took Becky's hand and the two of them made their way to the women's locker room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a little bit of a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Sierra knocked on the door of the women's locker room and smiled when Naomi opened the door.

"Hey girl! How are you doing?" Naomi asked, pulling her into a hug and Sierra laughed.

"I'm doing good. What about you?"

"I'm good. You here for your woman?"

"Yeah. She in there?"

"Sure is. Go on in, I'm going to go find my husband and make sure he's staying out of trouble." Naomi said, smiling.

"Does he ever stay out of trouble?"

"You got a point there."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from taking her ring gear out of her bag and she smiled when she saw Sierra. "Hello love." She wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist and pulled her close so she could kiss her. "What do you have there?" Becky asked, looking at the garment bag that Sierra was holding.

"You remember the photoshoot Shane asked you to take part of?"

"Yes. Is that what they want me to wear?"

"Yes it is." Sierra replied, smiling. "It's going to be a photoshoot of you ladies dressed up like certain people from ECW."

"And who did they pick for me?"

"Tommy Dreamer." Sierra informed her, a big smile on her face and Becky giggled.

"Why does that make you so happy?"

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

"No I won't, I promise."

Sierra sighed, her face turning red. "I know it sounds weird but...I had a crush on Tommy."

"You did huh?" Becky asked, smiling.

"See! You're laughing at me!"

"I am not, I swear! I think it's kind of cute."

"Oh hush." Sierra said, giggling. "You need to get changed and stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you love. Am I going to be safe if I put this on?" Becky questioned, taking the garment bag from Sierra.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to jump me the minute you see me dressed like Tommy?"

"Becky!" Sierra exclaimed, laughing. "You're awful, you know that?"

"I'm just asking."

"I'm going to go now before you embarrass me anymore." Sierra mumbled, walking out of the locker room to the sound of Becky's laughter.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky tried to ignore the feeling of Sierra's eyes on her as she continued to pose for pictures. She glanced at Sierra, winking at her which caused the other woman to blush.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra was so turned on she could barely stand it. She had to force herself to stand still when all she wanted to do was grab Becky and drag her off somewhere that they could be alone.

"You ok there love?"

Sierra jumped, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Becky was standing right in front of her. "I...I...yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Becky replied, smiling as she took Sierra by the hand. "Come with me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra moaned, her head falling back against the wall as Becky kissed and nibbled on her neck. "Becky..." She whispered, threading her fingers through the other woman's hair.

"Yes love?" Becky asked, lifting her head to look at Sierra.

"I need..."

"What? Tell me what you need."

"Touch me...please." Sierra pleaded with her and Becky smiled.

"Where? Here?" Becky massaged her right breast, pinching her nipple and tugging on it.

"No..."

"Then where? Here maybe?" Becky slid her hand up Sierra's skirt, pushing her panties to the side as she brushed her thumb over her clit.

"Yes! There...oh God Becky." Sierra whimpered as Becky slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

"The locker room you two? Really?"

Sierra gasped, her face turning bright red as she pushed Becky away from her.

Becky sighed and turned to glare at Charlotte. "Anyone ever tell you that you have really shitty timing?"

"Not my fault you two couldn't wait until you got back to the hotel."

Becky turned to look at Sierra whose face was bright red. "You want to go back to the hotel and continue this?"

"I...I have some work to finish. Excuse me." Sierra mumbled and practically ran out of the locker room.

"Dammit."

"Becky I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking."

"It's fine, I wasn't either as you can tell. I'll let her calm down then talk to her back at the hotel."

"I really am sorry." Charlotte apologized, feeling bad.


	20. Chapter 20

Becky walked into her hotel room and saw Sierra sitting on the bed reading a book. "Love?"

Sierra looked up and smiled a little. "Hey."

"You doing ok?" Becky asked, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"You mean other than being mortified and not sure if I can ever face Charlotte again? Yeah, I'm just fine."

"It's my fault love. I..."

"It's not your fault Becky. I wanted it as much as you did but the locker room wasn't the best place for it." Sierra said and Becky smiled.

"What about here?"

"Huh?"

"Well...we're all alone and no one can walk in on us here so how about we finish what we started?" Becky questioned and Sierra blushed.

"I don't know."

"Sierra do you want me?"

"Yes! That's not the issue Becky. I..."

"Take off your clothes."

Sierra looked at her in surprise, the sudden change in Becky's tone stirring something inside her. "What?"

"You heard me...stand up and take your clothes off."

Unable to resist, Sierra stood up and stripped off the pair of shorts and tank top she was wearing. Her face flushed as she stood there in front of Becky completely naked.

"So beautiful. Come here." Becky wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist, pulling her over and down so that Sierra was in her lap.

Sierra straddled Becky's legs, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck and she moaned when the other woman grabbed a handful of her hair. "Becky..."

"I know love." Becky whispered, kissing her passionately.

Before she knew what was happening, Sierra was on the bed on her back with Becky between her legs. Sierra moaned as Becky's lips, tongue and hands were all over her. "Becky! I can't...oh God, Becky!" She screamed as she came, her back arching off the bed.

Becky sat up on her knees, licking her lips and smiling at Sierra. "Feel better love?" She asked, moving over to lay down beside Sierra. She pulled the other woman in her arms and kissed her.

"Much better. What about you though?"

"Consider that my returning the favor from the other night. Next time we'll try something new."

"Something new?" Sierra questioned, looking at her in confusion and Becky smiled.

"You'll see soon enough." Becky promised and they both fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning Sierra woke up to see Becky sleeping peacefully next to her. As she laid there looking at Becky, the realization set in that without even knowing it was happening she had fallen for Becky. The idea frightened her and she quietly slipped out of bed. Watching to make sure Becky didn't wake up, she quickly got dressed and gathered her things before leaving the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby had just gotten dressed after his shower when there was a knock on the door. Walking over, he opened it and glared down at person standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Sierra looked up at him and sighed. "Can we talk?"


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte walked into the arena along side Becky. "Becks? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Char." Becky replied, her voice full of sadness. "It is what it is." She said as they made their way down the hall. Stopping in her tracks, she stared in shock as she saw Bobby standing there with his arms around Sierra. "What the hell?!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra felt as though someone was watching her. She turned to see Becky and Charlotte and she stiffened. "Bobby..."

Bobby turned to see what she was looking at and he growled. "Remember what I told you." He hissed in her ear and Sierra nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Becky wait!" Charlotte exclaimed as Becky marched down the hall towards Bobby and Sierra. She sighed and quickly followed after her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Becky I..."

"What the hell is going on Sierra?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bobby asked, chucking. "She used you Becky!"

"Used me?! Is that it Sierra? I was just a fucking experiment for you?"

"Now you're getting it." Bobby said, laughing. "Did you honestly think that she was going to leave me for good to be with you?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra broke free of Bobby's hold and ran down the hall. Tears flowed from her eyes as she threw the door open and went outside.

Becky stared after Sierra for a minute before turning to look at Bobby. "You bastard! What have you done to her?!"

"Done to her? I haven't done anything to her Becky. She's the one who came to me! She said she made a mistake by being with you and then she practically begged me to take her back!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra wiped her eyes, pacing back and forth. She jumped when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Charlotte!"

"What the hell is your problem Sierra?! How could you do that to Becky?"

"This isn't really any of your business."

"The hell it isn't! Becky's my best friend and you just ripped her heart out!" Charlotte yelled and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"We hadn't been together that long Charlotte!"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing! Becky had fallen for you! Don't you get that?!"

Sierra froze, looking at Charlotte in shock. "She...what?"

"Becky fell for you and you just broke her heart!"

"Oh God." Sierra whispered, beginning to cry again. "What have I done?"

"You want to tell me what's really going on here?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"I don't know why or how but you're behind this! I don't believe for one second that she would ever go back to you!" Becky yelled at Bobby and he laughed.

"Then you're even more stupid than I thought."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't tell you Charlotte...not without talking to her first." Sierra said and Charlotte nodded.

"Let's go back inside and find her then." Charlotte replied, walking back into the arena with Sierra following behind her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from her phone when the door to the locker room opened and her eyes narrowed when she saw Sierra walk in behind Charlotte. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I please talk to you?"

"No. Get out."

"Becks..."

"Stay out of this Char. Get out because I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Becky stated and Sierra sighed.

"Becky please..."

"GET OUT!" Becky screamed and Sierra broke down in tears, running out of the locker room.

"Becks you..."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done with her so just let it go, ok?"

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is." Becky stated, picking up her earbuds and putting them in which effectively ended the conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlotte watched as Becky lifted the weights and she could tell that her friend was miserable. "Becks?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just talk to her? It's easy to see that you're not over her."

"Leave it alone Char, please."

"But you..."

"Leave it alone!" Becky snapped, putting the weights down and walking out of the gym.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Sierra?"

Sierra looked up from her laptop to see Killian standing next to her table.

"Hi Killian. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Do you mind if I sit down? I don't want to interrupt your lunch or your work." He said and Sierra smiled a little.

"No, no. Please sit down...you're not interrupting anything, I promise. I was just finishing up a couple of schedules for this week coming up and I haven't ordered yet."

"Alright, thank you." Killian stated, sitting down at the table across from her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm assuming you're asking me that because of the situation with Becky. Does anyone not know?" She asked, sighing and he chuckled.

"Gossip runs pretty fast around here. Honestly though...how are you?"

"I'm...ok I guess." Sierra whispered, picking up her glass of wine and taking a drink.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No. It wouldn't do any good anyway...I fucked up things big time."

"You won't know that unless you try." Killian said and she sighed.

"Killian I appreciate the concern, believe me I do but..."

"I won't say another word about it. Do you want me to go or do you mind if I stay and have lunch with you?"

"Stay, please...I could use the company."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky ignored the soft knocking on her hotel room door, hoping whoever it was would go away. Ten minutes later the knocking on the door still hadn't stopped. Sighing in frustration, she tossed her book on the bed and walked over to see who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Sierra looked at her, feeling like her heart was about to pound out of her chest. "Can we talk? Just for five minutes, please?"

"I have nothing to say to you Sierra."

"Then let me do all the talking! Please Becky...I'll get down on my knees and beg you if that's what you want me to do."

Becky rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing Sierra to walk in the room. "Five minutes. That's all you get so you better start talking."

Sierra sighed and turned to look at the other woman. "Becky I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, please believe me."

"Then why did you do it?! Why did you sneak out of my bed and go back to him?" Becky asked as Sierra sat down on the bed.

"It's hard to explain."

"Well try! God Sierra...I thought things were going really good between us and then I woke up the next morning and you weren't there. I called, I texted but still nothing until I saw you in his arms. So explain to me why the hell that was!"

"The next morning when I woke up and saw you laying there...my God, you looked so beautiful and in that moment I realized that I was falling hard for you and that scared me to death so I ran to Bobby. You have to believe me Becky...nothing happened between him and I." Sierra explained as Becky paced back and forth.

"That's not the point! The point is that we made love and then you ran off to your ex without even thinking about how I would feel or talking to me about how you felt."

"I was scared Becky! Hell, I still am."

"You think I'm not scared too? We haven't known each other long but what we had felt right...or at least it did to me." Becky said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It is right, I know that now."

"It's too late Sierra. You should have realized it before you left me for him."

"Becky please...I'm falling in love with you. Can't you see that?" Sierra stood up and walked over to her, reaching out to touch her and she winced when Becky quickly stepped away from her.

"I wish I could believe you, I really do. You need to leave."

"No Becky. Please I..."

"Leave Sierra." Becky said, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

Sierra sighed, tears rolling down her face as she walked out of the room.

Becky waited until the door closed before laying down on the bed and letting all the tears she had been holding fall from her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Shane was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called out, smiling when the door opened and Charlotte stuck her head in.

"Are you busy? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. Come on in and have a seat." He said, waiting until she was sitting in the chair across from him. "What can I do for you Charlotte?"

"Well...I know you don't usually like to get involved in the personal lives of anyone but I could really use your help."

"Alright...tell me what's going on. Does this have anything to do with Sierra and Becky?" Shane asked and Charlotte looked at him in confusion. "My sister told me what happened the other night."

"Oh. Well, you see...I talked to Sierra last night and this whole thing happened because she became scared of how strong her feelings for Becky are. She tried yesterday to talk to Becky about it but Becky can be extremely stubborn at times and she really didn't want to hear anything that Sierra had to say."

"Alright. So...how can I help?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to have Sierra work the photoshoot we have in a little while. I can take care of the rest myself." Charlotte stated and Shane smiled.

"Sure, I can do that. You go on ahead and get ready...that way she won't find you here and get suspicious when I call her in to tell her about it."

"Thanks Shane, I really appreciate this." Charlotte said, standing up and walking out of his office.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and looked at Shane. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hi Sierra. Yes, come in and have a seat."

Sierra walked in and sat down across from him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that...you're aware that some of the ladies have a photoshoot in about twenty minutes, right?"

"Yes, I just got done taking care of the outfits they're going to be wearing."

"Good, I actually need you to go assist on that. You'll be getting anything the photographers need and doing anything else they ask for help with." Shane explained and Sierra nodded.

"Sure, no problem. I'll head that way now if that's all you needed."

"It is, thanks Sierra." Shane replied, watching as she got up and walked out of his office.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stood with her back against the wall, watching Sierra who was talking with Sonya Deville.

"You ok Becks?" Charlotte asked, walking up next to her and Becky looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're standing there watching Sierra and Sonya and looking a little...green."

"I am _not_ jealous! We're not together so why should I care about who she talks to?"

Charlotte laughed a little and shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe you should be asking yourself that question." She said and walked away. Becky turned back around in time to see Sierra laugh at something Sonya said. She could deny it to Charlotte all she wanted but the fact of the matter was that she was jealous and she hated it.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So Sierra...I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime." Sonya said and Sierra smiled.

"Sonya you're a really nice woman and sweet too but..."

"But I'm not Becky." Sonya finished for her and Sierra sighed.

"I'm sorry Sonya."

"Don't be sorry, I understand completely. If you ever change your mind though...you know where to find me." Sonya gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Sierra turned around and nearly collided with someone standing in front of her. "Becky..."

"We need to talk."


	24. Chapter 24

Sierra followed Becky into her hotel room, her whole body feeling like one big bundle of nerves.

Becky walked over and sat down on the bed, watching as Sierra sat down next to her.

"Becky..."

"Let me start, please." Becky said and Sierra nodded. "I like you a lot Sierra and honestly...I was starting to fall hard for you. When I woke up that next morning and you were gone it broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry." Sierra whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I thought that was one of the most painful things I had been through until I walked in that arena and saw Bobby with his arms around you."

"Becky I was so scared...I know that's no excuse for doing the things I did but it's the truth."

"What were you so afraid of? I thought we had gotten past the fact that I'm a woman." Becky said and Sierra sighed.

"That's not what I was afraid of."

"Then what? Please explain it to me so I can understand what the hell is going on in your mind."

"You say that you were starting to fall hard for me. Well, when I woke up that next morning and saw you sleeping next to me...I realized that I had already fallen for you and I panicked. We hadn't been together for very long and the intensity of my feelings for you scared the hell out of me so I ran." Sierra explained, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why go back to him though? That's the part I really don't understand...especially after the way he treated you."

"Because he was...safe. I knew that I didn't love him anymore at least not the way I used to so I had no fear of having feelings that seemed to be out of control. It was the wrong thing to do and I realized that the minute I saw the look on your face when you saw us together again."

"Sierra I care for you a lot and I can even see myself loving you one day but I can't keep doing this back and forth shit because it's tearing me apart and it's not fair to either of us." Becky said and Sierra nodded.

"I know and you're right. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can, yes but it's going to take some time for me to trust you again. This will be the last chance for us though. If you walk out on me again, that's it...there will be no coming back from that."

"I understand and I promise you that it won't happen again."

"I hope it doesn't, I really do because I want to be with you Sierra...more than I've wanted anything in a very long time." Becky stated and Sierra smiled.

"I feel the same way about you, trust me. Becky...will you kiss me?" Sierra whispered, blushing a little.

"Of course love." Becky replied, gently grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Sierra moaned, her hand finding its way to Becky's breast and she began to massage it.

Soon both women were naked, Becky laying on her back with Sierra on top of her. Becky's face was buried between Sierra's legs, her mouth and tongue working together while Sierra's face was buried between Becky's legs. Sounds of passion filled the room as they brought each other closer to the edge.

Sierra pulled back long enough to scream Becky's name as she came and then she went back to using her mouth and tongue on Becky, desperate to make the other woman come as well.

Becky laid with Sierra in her arms, both women trying to catch their breath and steady their hearts.

"Becky that was...amazing."

"I couldn't agree more love." Becky replied, kissing Sierra and soon both women were fast asleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sierra followed Becky into the house and looked around. "This is a beautiful place baby."

"Thank you love." Becky wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist and pulled her close, kissing her. "I'm so happy that you're here. It'll be nice to spend some time together away from work and everyone."

"I'm happy that you invited me to come."

"Why don't we put our stuff in my bedroom, change our clothes and head to the beach?" Becky asked and Sierra smiled.

"That sounds perfect to me."

{}{}{}{}{}

They walked down the beach, Sierra admiring the water and everything around her.

"This your first time at the beach love?"

Sierra turned to Becky and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little but I think it's cute. The sun will be setting soon...why don't we find a place to spread out the blanket and watch it. You've never seen a real sunset until you see it here."

"I'd like that a lot. Could we go grocery shopping afterwards? I'd like to cook dinner for you tonight."

"If that's what you'd like to do." Becky replied as she and Sierra spread the blanket on the sand. She sat down and smiled up at Sierra. "Come here love."

Sierra sat down with her back to Becky, smiling when she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. "This is so nice."

"It is." Becky agreed, kissing Sierra when she turned her head to look at her. "Look, the sun is setting."

Sierra turned around and gasped, the beauty of it taking her breath away. "You're right baby, that's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked into the kitchen and stepped up behind Sierra, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder. "What are you making love? It smells really good."

"Well, when you asked me to come here with you I knew I wanted to do something special for you so I went online and looked up some recipes...it's Irish Stew." Sierra explained, dumping the carrots into the pot.

"You did that for me? Oh love, thank you so much." Becky said, grabbing for a piece of carrot and she yelped in surprise when Sierra smacked her hand with the spoon. "Hey!"

Sierra laughed and turned to look at Becky. "You'll live. You can wait until it's ready."

Becky smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "If I have to."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky took the last bite of her stew and sat back with a sigh. "That was absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Sierra said, smiling as she stood up and began to clear the dishes.

"Leave that until later love. Let's go upstairs, lay in bed and watch a movie."

"But the food and the dishes..."

"Will still be there later. Let's go upstairs and watch Sabrina." Becky said, smiling when Sierra's eyes lit up.

"Which one?"

"Audrey Hepburn and William Holden."

"Let's go then." Sierra responded, taking Becky's hand as they walked up the stairs.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky sighed happily as she ran her fingers through Sierra's hair.

Sierra lifted her head off Becky's lap and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing love, I'm just happy is all."

She smiled and moved to kiss her. "I'm glad baby. I'm really happy too."

The movie soon ended and forgetting all about the food and dishes, they crawled under the covers and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **WARNING! This chapter contains a small sex scene. If you don't like it, please skip over. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Sierra was lounging by the pool with Becky when suddenly cold water splashed on her and she cried out in surprise. Sitting up she saw Becky in the pool with a smile on her face. "What was that for?"

"Had to get your attention somehow."

"Calling my name would have worked just as well."

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been as much fun. Come in and join me love."

Sierra smiled, stood up and walked over to the pool before diving in. She surfaced, pushing her hair back from her face.

Becky swam over and wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist, pulling her into a kiss. "Are you having fun here with me?"

"Yes baby, I am. Thank you for inviting me to spend our time off with you."

"There's no one else I'd rather spend time with." Becky whispered, kissing her again.

The next thing Sierra knew her back was against the wall of the pool and her bikini bottoms were pushed to the side as Becky thrust two fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Oh God Becky..." Sierra moaned, clinging to her.

"You're so wet for me. You going to come love? I want you to come all over my fingers." Becky said, thrusting her fingers even faster as she leaned over and nibbled on Sierra's neck.

"Yes, yes! So close baby...oh fuck Becky!" Sierra screamed as she grabbed a handful of Becky's hair and pulled on it.

"Yeah, that's it. God, you're so beautiful." Becky stated, kissing her and touching her gently as she rode out her orgasm.

Sierra sighed happily then groaned as Becky slowly pulled her fingers out of her. "What about you?" Sierra asked once she was able to think straight again.

"Later...this was all about you. Let's get dried off and go inside."

"Sounds good to me."

{}{}{}{}{}

After making some popcorn and getting other snacks as well as drinks, they settled on the couch to watch Some Like it Hot with Marilyn Monroe and Tony Curtis. They were about halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." Becky sighed, her head dropping back on the couch.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

"No but I better go see who it is anyway." Becky paused the movie and waited until Sierra moved before getting up and going to open the door, surprised to see Charlotte standing there. "Char? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I need to talk to you and Sierra."

"Sure, come on in." Becky stepped back to give Charlotte room to walk in the house. "Is something wrong?"

"I think that's going to depend on Sierra's reaction."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked up from her phone when she heard her name and she smiled when she saw Charlotte. "Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I hate to interrupt your time off together but there's something I think you should see." She pulled up a website on her phone and handed it to Sierra.

She looked at the phone and saw pictures of her and Becky kissing on the beach. "Well fuck. Isn't that just wonderful?"

"What is it?" Becky asked, sitting down next to Sierra so she could see the phone. "Sierra..."

"Relax baby, I'm not going to freak out and run. I'm more pissed off that someone had to go and photograph our private moments."

Becky sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Sierra, pulling her close. "It goes with the territory of being seen on television all the time. People are always taking pictures of me."

"I know but it still sucks." Sierra replied just as her phone chimed with a text message. She picked the phone up and sighed. "Just great."

"What is it love?"

"A text message from Bobby."

"What does it say?" Becky asked, leaning over to look at Sierra's phone.

 _'Have you lost your damn mind? Parading around on the beach with her half naked like some whore!'_

Becky growled and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Becky mumbled, scrolling through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

 _"I knew you'd call me."_

"This isn't Sierra you bastard! I'm sick and tired of your constantly calling her a whore! She's done with you, get that through your thick skull and move on."

 _"You have no right to be calling me and talking to me like that! Sierra's mine!"_ Bobby yelled and Becky laughed.

"She was yours but she's mine now and I'll be damned if I let you keep harassing her!"

 _"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it huh?"_

"Keep it up and you'll find out. Do you realize how pathetic you look still chasing after a woman who clearly wants nothing to do with you?" Becky asked, pacing back and forth. She glanced at Sierra and smiled when she saw the other woman trying to contain her laughter.

 _"I'm not chasing after anyone!"_

"Yeah, right. Constantly calling and texting her...no, that's not chasing after her at all. Wake up and face the truth Bobby...she doesn't want you anymore!" Becky shouted and hung up the phone. She looked over at Sierra and was surprised to see the desire in her eyes. "Love what...uhm Char thanks for coming over and telling us but..."

"I got it." Charlotte said, laughing. "I'm out of here. You two enjoy your time off."

"Oh, we will." Sierra replied, waiting for Charlotte to leave. Once the door closed, she got up and walked over to Becky. She wrapped her arms around Becky's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining love but what brought this on?"

"Do you know how hot you are when you get all pissed off?" Sierra buried her face in Becky's neck, kissing and nibbling her.

"Oh God..." Becky moaned, grabbing the back of Sierra's head to hold her in place. "Sierra..."

She pulled back and kissed Becky again, smiling at her. "Let's go upstairs and I can return the favor from earlier."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Becky took her hand and practically dragged her up the stairs, both women laughing the whole way.


	27. Chapter 27

Sierra sighed as she walked into the arena with Becky and Charlotte causing Becky to look at her in concern.

"You alright love?" Becky asked, taking her hand and Sierra smiled.

"I'm fine baby, I just wish we were still at your house." Sierra said and Becky laughed.

"I know what you mean love because I feel the same way."

"You two are so cute." Charlotte spoke up and Sierra blushed.

"Well, I need to get to Shane's office and find out what he has for me to do tonight so I'll catch up with you two later." Sierra gave Becky a quick kiss before walking away.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Charlotte questioned as she and Becky walked down the hall in search of the women's locker room.

"No, not at all. She just needed to get to work."

"So no more freak outs about your relationship?"

Becky smiled and shook her head. "Nothing so far. We got along great when we spent the time off at my place but being back here is going to be the real test so we'll see what happens."

"I hope everything works out and goes well."

"You and me both Char."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well, well...if it isn't the little whore."

Sierra froze and turned to see Miz standing there. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know all about you Sierra Moore...you'll spread your legs for anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!"

"Doesn't matter, I know the truth about you." He said, smirking and Sierra shook her head.

"You obviously don't know shit about me." Sierra replied and she tried to walk away from him but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Move out of my way."

"What's the matter huh? Did I hurt your feelings? The truth often hurts you know."

"I don't know what your problem with me is but you need to get out of my way and leave me the hell alone." She stated and he laughed before stepping out of the way so she could walk down the hall.

"Hey Sierra!" Miz called out and she turned to look at him.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Bobby says hello!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra splashed cold water on her face, looking in mirror and she sighed when she saw her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it, she dried her face with a paper towel and walked out of the bathroom. She no sooner walked out the door and almost ran right into someone. Looking up, she saw Alexander Wolfe smiling at her.

"Hi. Sierra, right?"

"Yes." She replied hesitantly and he chuckled.

"Don't be afraid...I've heard a lot about you from Killian. You look like you've been crying. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though."

"No problem. Where are you headed?"

"I have to go find Shane's office and see what my assignments are for tonight." Sierra said and he nodded.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all, I'd appreciate the company."

{}{}{}{}{}

Killian looked up from lacing his boots as Alexander walked into the locker room. "Where have you been?"

"Just walking around. I ran into Sierra or rather she ran into me...it looked like she'd been crying."

"What happened?" Killian asked, tying his boot and standing up.

"I don't know. She said she was fine but I think she just didn't want to tell me what was going on because she doesn't know me. I walked with her to Shane's office then I came back here."

"I'll go talk to Becky. She probably doesn't know anything about it so she needs to know."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Becky!"

Becky had just stepped out of the locker room when she heard someone call her name and she turned to see Killian walking towards her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Wolfe just told me that he ran into Sierra and it looked like she had been crying."

"What?! Did she tell him why?"

"No. She told him she was fine but that's most likely because she doesn't know him. He walked with her to Shane's office and then came and told me. I figured you needed to know what was going on." Killian explained and she smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll go find her and see what's going on."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra sighed as she stepped out of AJ's locker room after delivering his script for the night. That was the last one she had to deliver so she decided to go see Becky. She turned to walk down the hall and smiled when she saw Becky walking towards her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you love. Are you ok?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

"Alexander Wolfe told Killian that he ran into you and you looked like you had been crying which you do...what happened?" Becky asked and Sierra sighed.

"Bobby happened."

"What do you mean? Did he call or text you again?"

"No, nothing like that. He's got someone here picking up right where he left off." Sierra said and Becky looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was walking to find Shane's office when I ran into Miz. He called me a whore and said a whole bunch of other shit. As I was walking away from him he said that Bobby said hello."

"Dammit!" Becky wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist and pulled her close. "I'll take care of it love, don't worry about it ok?"

"Ok. Shane didn't have much for me to do tonight so I think I'm going to head back to the hotel, alright?"

"Sierra..."

"I'm fine baby, don't worry." Sierra assured her, giving her a kiss before walking away.

Becky watched her walk away and she couldn't help but worry that Sierra would be gone when she got back to the hotel.


	28. Chapter 28

Becky walked into the hotel room, a bad feeling taking over her when she didn't see Sierra sitting on the bed. As she searched the room, the bad feeling intensified because Sierra was nowhere to be found. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sierra's number, whispering a small prayer that she would answer.

"Hello?"

"Sierra? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs in the hotel bar. Can you come down? I need to talk to you." Sierra whispered and the bad feeling Becky had intensified even more.

"Sure...I'll be right down."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra hung up her phone and downed her third shot of Whiskey, trying to calm her nerves as she signaled to the bartender for another one.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stood in the doorway of the bar watching as Sierra downed a shot and from the glasses sitting in front of her, it wasn't her first one. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Sierra and sat down next to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked over and saw Becky sitting next to her. "Hey."

"Hey. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not here...let's go find a table." Sierra mumbled, standing up and walking to a table in the back of the bar.

Becky sighed and stood up, following her back and sitting across from her. "Alright...tell me what's going on."

"I don't know how to say it exactly."

"You want to break up with me...is that it?" Becky whispered and Sierra looked at her in surprise.

"What? No! That's not it at all."

"Then what is it love? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I want to be with you Becky, don't doubt that. It's just...everyone seems to be against us." Sierra said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know how to handle that Becky and I sure as hell don't know how to handle this situation with Bobby and now Miz."

"You don't have to handle it alone love. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere...we'll handle it together." Becky assured her, reaching across the table to take Sierra's hand and she squeezed it.

"You make it sound so easy. On top of all that, there's people constantly asking about our relationship and about the thing with Bobby."

"That goes with the territory of my being in the spotlight love. My private life isn't very private and I'm sorry that you no longer have much privacy either. I want to be with you Sierra but...if you can't handle that, I understand."

"I'll get used to I guess...it's just going to take a while." Sierra said, smiling at Becky. "I'm not leaving you Becky, nothing can make me do that again."

"Well, well...what do we have here? Isn't this just so cute?"

Becky turned to see Miz walking towards their table. "Mike get out of here and leave us alone."

"Becky I have to say that I'm thoroughly disappointed in you...I never took you for a whore."

Sierra growled and stood up, glaring at him. "You bastard!" She hissed, slapping him hard across the face. "Don't you _ever_ fucking call her that again! You understand me? You can go to hell and take Bobby right along with you!"

Becky smiled at the look of disbelief on Miz's face as he rubbed his cheek. She stood up and took Sierra by the hand, giving her a quick kiss. "Come on love, let's get out of here."

"Gladly." Sierra said, glaring at Miz one last time before they walked out of the bar.


	29. Chapter 29

Sierra sat off to the side watching as Becky signed autographs, took pictures and chatted with fans. She could clearly see how much the fans loved Becky and how much she loved them in return.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky's hand was aching and she was tired from sitting for so long but she enjoyed interacting with her fans.

"Hi Becky!"

She looked up to see a young teenage boy standing there and she smiled. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"Troy Kline. Uhm...I have a question for you."

"Sure! What is it?" Becky asked, signing a picture and sliding it across the table to him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He questioned, pointing at Sierra.

"No...she and I are just really good friends." Becky stated, smiling as she took a selfie with him.

"Oh...ok. Well, it was really great meeting you! Bye!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra heard the boy's question as well as Becky's reply and was surprised to find that it pissed her off but she decided to let it go.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky sighed, standing up and stretching after finally signing the last autograph. She smiled and walked over to where Sierra was sitting. "Hey love. You ready to go?"

"Yeah...whatever." Sierra mumbled, walking out of the building and Becky followed behind her with a look of confusion on her face.

{}{}{}{}{}

The car ride back to the hotel and the elevator ride up to their room had been made in complete silence leaving Becky lost and confused.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra grabbed an over sized T-shirt and went into the bathroom to change, slamming the door behind her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky shook her head and quickly changed her own clothes, sitting down on the bed to wait for Sierra.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked out of the bathroom and laid her clothes down before noticing that Becky was staring at her. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What the hell is wrong with you? You ignored me the whole way here and now you're slamming doors."

"It's nothing Becky."

"The hell it isn't! Talk to me and tell me what's going on!"

Sierra's eyes narrowed and she started pacing. "Fine! You want to know what my problem is? It's _you_!"

" _Me_?! Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I heard multiple people today ask you if I was your girlfriend and you said no! What the fuck Becky?" Sierra yelled, glaring at her. "You got pissed off every time I denied we were together and then you turn around and do the same thing!"

Becky sighed and stood up, walking over to her. "Love let me explain..."

"Oh, please do because I'm just dying to hear this!"

"Alright, that's enough! I get it, ok? I screwed up I know that. I should've said yes to everyone who asked me."

"So why didn't you?" Sierra whispered, looking at her.

"Because..." Becky trailed off, laughing a little. "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"If I go public with our relationship then what little bit of privacy we do have is going to disappear and I'm scared that you'll disappear right along with it." Becky admitted, walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

Sierra immediately felt bad for yelling at her and she walked over, kneeling in front of Becky. "Baby I'm not going anywhere again. I know I'm having trouble dealing with Bobby and Miz as well your being in the spotlight but it'll be fine. I'll learn to deal with it all in time as long as we help each other."

Becky smiled and ran her fingers through Sierra's hair. "I'm sorry for denying that we're together. From now on, anyone who asks, I'll be honest and tell them yes."

Sierra leaned into her touch before raising up and kissing her. "I'm sorry for getting so angry and for yelling at you."

"It's alright, I understand why you were so upset. Why don't we order some room service and see if we can find a movie to watch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	30. Chapter 30

Sierra looked down at the script she was supposed to give Becky, unable to resist and what she read caused anger to flare up inside her. "Dammit." She mumbled as she walked in the locker room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from her phone and smiled when she saw Sierra. "What's the matter love?"

Sierra sighed and handed Becky the script. "I'm sorry baby."

She read over the script and shrugged. "It is what it is love...not like I can do anything about it."

"Still doesn't make it fair." Sierra muttered and Becky laughed as she got up and gave Sierra a kiss.

"It's fine love. I have to admit that I like you getting so upset about it though."

"Well, it's not right! You've worked your ass off and you deserve that title." Sierra said, moaning when Becky started nibbling on her neck. "You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Becky asked, kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Oh yeah."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra sat watching Becky's interview in the ring and she groaned when Carmella came out to the ring. "Just great."

"What's wrong?" Killian asked and Sierra glanced at him.

"Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard and it's enough to make my ears bleed." She replied and Killian burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing sweetie. That's just not an answer I was expecting."

"It's the truth though." Sierra said, turning her attention back to the monitor. She winced when Carmella attacked Becky from behind and then kicked her in the face. "Fucking bitch." She hissed, sighing in relief when Charlotte came running out to help Becky. Sierra knew everything that was supposed to happen but it didn't make it any easier to watch. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Want me to go with you?" Killian questioned and Sierra shook her head.

"No that's alright but thanks for keeping me company." She said, giving him a quick hug.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked backstage with Charlotte and smiled when she saw Sierra waiting for her. She opened her arms and laughed when Sierra hugged her tight. "Hello love."

"Hi. You alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why don't we go watch the rest of the show until it's time for Char's match?"

"Sounds good. You coming Charlotte?" Sierra asked and Charlotte smiled.

"If you don't mind the company."

"Not at all." Sierra took Becky's hand and they made their way to the locker room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra stood off to the side watching as they filmed Becky who was keeping track of the match between Charlotte and Carmella. She gasped when the look on Becky's face suddenly turned angry.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stole a glance at Sierra, almost losing her concentration to stay in character when she saw the desire burning in Sierra's eyes. The match finally ended and when she got the all clear, Becky made her way over to Sierra. "You ok love?"

"Just fine." Sierra mumbled, fisting her hands at her sides to keep from touching Becky.

"Uh huh. Come with me."

Sierra followed Becky down the hall towards the women's locker room and she stopped, unable to take it any longer.

"Love what..." Becky was cut off by Sierra pushing her back against the wall and kissing her passionately. She moaned and wrapped one arm around Sierra's waist, tangling the fingers of her free hand in her hair.

Sierra pulled away from the kiss, burying her face in Becky's neck. She kissed and nibbled on Becky's neck, pressing closer to her.

"Sierra...come on love, not here in the hallway." Becky whispered, hating to make her stop but she knew if she didn't make her stop now she'd never want to.

She lifted her head, blushing as she giggled. "You're right. I..."

"Seriously you two? And you say you're not a couple of whores."

Sierra growled and turned to glare at Miz. "If you don't like it, don't look."

"No way to keep from it when you two are practically fucking right here in the hallway."

"If you think kissing is practically fucking then I feel sorry for your wife." Sierra said and she smiled when Becky laughed but tried to cover it up by coughing.

He started to say something but closed his mouth and walked away.

"Hey Miz!"

"What?!" He growled, turning to glare at her.

"Give Bobby a message for me will you? Tell him that I have never once had to fake an orgasm with Becky which is more than I can say for when I was with him!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Miz turned around and walked down the hall without saying another word.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked at Becky who was sagged against the wall howling with laughter. " _What_?!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Becky exclaimed, still laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well, it's the truth." She said, laughing a little. "Can we go to the locker room so you can shower and get changed? We really need to get back to the hotel."

"Why's that love?" Becky asked, all trace of laughter gone.

"Because if we don't...we're going to finish what we were just doing and I don't care where we are at the time."

Becky smiled, taking her by the hand and racing down the hall as Sierra ran after her.


	31. Chapter 31

Becky woke up and reached for Sierra but her side of the bed was empty. She sat up and that's when the smell of coffee hit her. Smiling, she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra laid the last piece of bacon on the plate and turned to see Becky standing there. "Good morning baby." She walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Breakfast is almost ready. There's coffee if you want it."

"I need it, thank you love. Where are the mugs?"

"Cabinet right above the coffee maker." Sierra replied, pulling the biscuits out of the oven.

Becky poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought we'd go to Lake Johnson and walk one of the trails. Maybe we could rent a boat and go out on the lake."

"That sounds amazing love." Becky said, getting up and going over to help Sierra carry the food to the table. "That's only the first part of our date. I made reservations for dinner at Sullivan's Steakhouse and then we're coming back here to watch a movie."

"You're going to spoil me."

Sierra smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "That's the plan baby."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stopped to take another picture, admiring the view of the woods surrounding them. "This is beautiful love. Do you come here a lot?"

"As much as I can. I love being out here and walking around."

"I can see why." Becky replied, wrapping her arms around Sierra's waist and pulling her into a hug. "I really needed this, thank you."

Sierra smiled and kissed her. "You're welcome baby. It's going to be dark soon so we need to head back. Our reservations are in a couple of hours."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes widening when she saw Sierra. "Wow."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra stood there in a short off the shoulder red dress and matching shoes. "I could say the same about you baby." She said, admiring Becky who wore a short spaghetti strap red lace dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you love. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, we better." Sierra mumbled, desire burning in her eyes and Becky giggled.

"Save that for when we get home."

"If I have to."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from her plate and giggled. "Love your meal is on your plate, not sitting across from you."

"Yeah but...you taste much better." Sierra said and Becky groaned.

"I've created a monster."

"No, you've just shown me what I've been missing all my life." She replied and Becky smiled.

"Now how can I argue with that?"

"You can't which was my intention."

"Evil insatiable woman." Becky whispered and Sierra winked.

"Only for you."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky laid beside Sierra, both women trying to catch their breath. "You really are insatiable love."

"You make me that way Becky. I want you all the time...I can't help it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. We better watch a movie though because I need to build my energy back up." She said and Sierra laughed.

"Imagine You and Me sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Sierra got up and put the movie in before laying back down beside Becky, smiling when the other woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Both women tried to focus on the movie but were soon fast asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Becky sat on the counter watching as Sierra ran around the kitchen making dinner. "I hate that this is our last night here. It's been so nice."

Sierra stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce and smiled at her. "I know, I hate it too." She started towards the sink to get the pan of water for the spaghetti when Becky grabbed her arm.

"Come here love." She said, tugging Sierra over until she was standing in front of her. Becky wrapped her arms around Sierra's neck, pulling her close and kissing her.

Sierra moaned and grabbed the back of Becky's head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She slid her hand under Becky's shirt and massaged her breast.

Becky arched into her hand, pulling back from the kiss. "We better stop before dinner is ruined."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sierra mumbled, kissing her one last time before turning her attention back to cooking dinner.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra zipped up her last suitcase and sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Can we just stay here?" She asked and Becky laughed.

"That would be nice wouldn't it? Love there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Becky said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"It's nothing bad...at least I don't think it is."

"Alright, what is it?" Sierra questioned, watching as Becky took a deep breath.

"When we're on the road we share a hotel room all the time, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And when we have time off you're either at my place or I'm at yours, right?" Becky asked, looking at her.

"Yeah...Becky what are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to get at is...I think you should move in with me." Becky stated and Sierra looked at her in shock.

"I don't know about that Becky."

"Why not? I mean if you don't want to move in with me, I could always move in here."

"It's not whose house we'll live in...I'm just not sure it's a good idea." Sierra said, getting up and walking over to her closet so she could put some distance between her and Becky.

Becky got up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that Sierra was facing her. "What are you so unsure about? I thought we were way past the fact that I'm a woman."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it?" Becky asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I just think that's a big step and I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about living together."

"I'm not sure I get it Sierra. We're together all the time and we pretty much live with each other on the road so what makes a house any different?"

"Because that's kind of a permanent thing and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that!" Sierra exclaimed, pulling her arm free and walking back over to her bed.

"You're still having doubts about us."

"No! That's not it. I just..."

"You just don't want to live with me is that it?" Becky questioned, looking at her.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Then explain to me what you mean because I'm really confused right now!"

"I'm trying to explain it to you but you just won't listen! We haven't been together long and moving in with each other is a really big step." Sierra said and Becky sighed.

"So what you're saying is you don't think we're going to last."

"What?! No that's not what I'm saying at all! You're just not getting it!"

"Oh, I'm getting it alright. Being together on the road and occasionally at our places is fine but anything more permanent than that isn't in your plans." Becky replied, grabbing her suitcases.

"My plans? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that I feel like some kind of experiment for you! You found out what it's like to be with a woman and now you're looking for a way out. Well, consider this it. The experiment is over...I'm done!" Becky yelled and walked out of the bedroom.

"Becky wait!" Sierra shouted, chasing after her.

"No I don't think I do! I'm leaving Sierra. I'm going to go to the airport and see if I can get a different flight. Consider yourself free to find other women to experiment with if you want." Becky said, walking out the door and slamming it behind her as Sierra stood there staring at the door in shock.


	33. Chapter 33

Sierra took a deep breath, her stomach in knots as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer and smiled nervously at the person who opened the door. "Hi dad."

"What are you doing here?" Stan Moore demanded to know, glaring at her. "You were told you were never welcome back here!"

"Dad please...I don't have anywhere else to go right now."

"What about that...woman you were with?" He asked, the disgust evident in his voice.

"That's over with. Please dad...I just want to stay a couple of days and then I'll leave, I promise."

"Let her in Stan." Sarah Moore spoke up from inside the house and he sighed.

"Fine. Get in here girl but know that this doesn't change anything...your mother and I are still disappointed in you."

"Yes dad, I know." Sierra mumbled, following him in the house.

{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte walked into the women's locker and spotted Becky sitting there seemingly lost in thought. "Becks?"

Becky jumped a little, looking up at Charlotte. "Yeah?"

"Is Sierra alright? I just spoke to Shane and he said she's not here...he said she called in sick."

"I wouldn't know. We got into a fight when I was staying with her and we haven't spoken since."

"What about this time?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked into the living room and was immediately grabbed and pulled into a hug by her mother. "Hi mom." Sierra whispered, hugging her back.

"My baby! It's so good to have you home again."

"I'm not home for good mom...I'm only going to be here for a day or two."

"What matters is that you're here and you came to your senses about that young lady you brought with you the last time you were here."

"Yeah mom, I know." Sierra said, her heart breaking all over again at just the thought of Becky.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So let me get this straight...because she thought it was too soon to move in together, you believe it's because she was using you as some kind of experiment?" Charlotte asked, looking at Becky in confusion and disbelief.

"What else could it be?"

"A case of nerves maybe? She's right...you two haven't been together long and while she has gotten over the fact that you're a woman, you have to realize that this is all new to her."

"Whose side are you on?" Becky questioned as her phone chimed.

"I'm not on anybody's side. I just know that she..."

"Shit!"

"What?" Charlotte asked, confused at Becky's outburst.

"She just posted a message on Facebook saying that she's at her parents house!"

"Oh damn. But wait...what do you care? You dumped her remember?" Charlotte reminded her, smiling when Becky glared at her.

"I made a mistake alright? I admit it...are you happy now?"

"Yes. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm booking a flight for tomorrow and I'm going to get her back one way or another."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra woke up the next morning to her dad yelling at someone. She got out of bed, quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm telling you for the last time young lady...get out of my house before I call the police!" Stan yelled and Becky shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Sierra so if you're going to call the police, you might as well do it now. I love your daughter sir and I'm not leaving this house until I tell her that."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra gasped and stepped into the living room, tears welling in her eyes. "What did you just say?"

Becky looked at Sierra and smiled. "I love you Sierra and I'm sorry for everything I said before...can you ever forgive me?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Sierra smiled and ran towards her, hugging her tightly as they both cried. "Yes and I love you too Becky."

{}{}{}{}{}

Stan started towards them but stopped when his wife grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Leave them be Stan." Sarah whispered, watching them with a smile on her face.

"You ready to get out of here?" Becky asked and Sierra nodded.

"Let's go home...your home." Sierra replied, kissing her.


	34. Chapter 34

Sierra sat on the front porch, cradling a cup of coffee. She jumped when Becky sat down beside her. "Morning baby."

"Good morning love. Are you ok?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you having second thoughts about moving in with me?" Becky asked and Sierra shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I'm scared of what your reaction is going to be." Sierra admitted, smiling when Becky moved to sit behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You can tell me anything love. Please don't ever be afraid to talk to me."

"I just...this is something I've never talked about with anyone." Sierra whispered and Becky tightened her hold on her waist.

"Take your time love, I'm not going anywhere."

Sierra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was seventeen my dad arranged for me to be married on my eighteenth birthday. His name was Jason and...right from the beginning it was like I was living in a nightmare."

"What happened love?"

"He was so controlling...I couldn't talk to anyone, do anything or go anywhere without his permission. I was absolutely miserable all the time." Sierra said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh love, I am so sorry."

"The physical abuse started about a month into the marriage. He told me to do something one day and I was so tired of his rules that I told him to do it himself and that's when he slapped me. It only got worse from there and it happened all the time. It went on until I was twenty-one...I tried to tell my dad about it but he wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?" Becky asked, wiping tears from her own eyes.

"Jason had my dad fooled into believing he was the perfect son-in-law so he refused to believe anything bad about him. He said that I just needed to be a better wife and everything would be fine. When mom found out what was going on she actually believed me. With her help I was able to get out of the house when he was at work and she hired the best lawyer that was able to find something on him and I got a divorce with no fight from him."

"Just another reason for me not to like your dad." Becky mumbled and Sierra laughed.

"A year later I met Bobby and I thought he was the one for me...until you came into my life and made me rethink everything I knew."

"Do you ever wish we hadn't met?"

"No!" Sierra exclaimed, turning in Becky's arms and kissing her. "I love you baby and you've changed my life for the better."

"I love you too and I'm glad to hear you say that. Why don't we go in the house and watch a movie or something?" Becky questioned, moaning when Sierra nibbled on her neck.

"I have a better idea of what we could do."

"I like the way you think love." Becky said, standing up and taking her by the hand as she practically dragged her in the house. 


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING:** **There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Becky laid on the bed with Sierra's head on her chest, running her fingers through her hair. "Love?"

"Yes?" Sierra asked, tracing her fingers over Becky's stomach.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! Why..."

"I don't mean with me, I know you're happy with me. I mean with work. I've noticed that you seem kind of down lately." Becky explained and Sierra sighed.

"I love working there, don't get me wrong but...it's not what I want to do."

"Do you want to quit?"

"No! I just wish I could do something else." Sierra said, pressing her lips to Becky's stomach and she smiled when the other woman giggled.

"That tickles, stop it. So...what would you do if you had your choice?"

"Honestly I'd love to be a backstage interviewer."

"Why don't you talk to Shane about it then?" Becky questioned, moaning when Sierra ran her tongue over her stomach. "You're trying to distract me."

"No, you just taste so good. I've thought about talking to him but I've just never done it." Sierra climbed between Becky's legs and pulled her panties off, tossing them on the floor.

"Just what are you doing love?" Becky asked, gasping when Sierra buried her face between her legs and began to use her tongue on her. "Oh God..."

"Told you that you taste good." Sierra whispered before going back to using her tongue and adding her fingers as well.

"Sierra...don't stop." Becky moaned, grinding her hips against Sierra's tongue and fingers as she reached down to grab a handful of her hair.

Sierra reached up with her other hand and massaged Becky's breast, moving her tongue and fingers faster. "Yes, so close...Sierra!" Becky cried out, her back arching off the bed as she came.

She sat up, licking her lips before crawling up Becky's body and kissing her. Sierra squealed in surprise when Becky flipped them over so she was on her back.

"Your turn love but first I want you to promise me something." Becky said, pulling Sierra's panties off and brushing her thumb over her clit.

"Anything! Becky please..."

"Promise me you'll talk to Shane and I'll make you come so many times you'll be begging me to stop." She swirled her tongue around her clit, pushing two fingers inside her.

"Ok, fine! Yes! I'll talk to him just...please baby."

"That's my girl." Becky stated before moving to make good on her own promise.


	36. Chapter 36

Becky watched as Sierra looked through the stack of scripts she had to deliver. "Love?"

"Yes?" Sierra asked, looking up from the papers.

"Have you forgotten your promise?"

Sierra smiled and blushed. "There's no way I could ever forget that."

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"When I get done with these. I'll have to go to his office anyway and see what else he has for me to do." Sierra replied and Becky nodded. "I promised you I would talk to him and I will."

"I hope so love."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I think that's all I have for you today Sierra. If there's something else that comes up, I'll let you know." Shane stated, smiling at her.

"Alright, no problem. Shane...I was wondering if you had a minute for me to talk to you about something."

"Sure, have a seat. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's nothing like that. I was actually wondering if you were looking for any more backstage interviewers." Sierra explained, picking at a piece of lint on her skirt.

"Is that something you'd be interested in doing?"

"Honestly, yes. It's something I've been interested in for a while now. The only problem is that I don't have any experience."

"Well...why don't we go have you do a practice run and see how much training you would need." Shane suggested, standing up.

Sounds like a good idea to me." Sierra agreed, pulling her phone out of her pocket and messaging Becky to let her know what was going on.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Alright Randy, basically what we're doing here is putting Sierra in a practice interview with you so we can see how much work she would have to do before getting in front of the camera." Shane explained and Randy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. You ready honey?" Randy asked, smiling at her.

"Sure, let's do it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked up just in time to hear Randy call Sierra "Honey" and even though she knew there was no reason for it, she felt a little jealous.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra felt as though the interview was going pretty good. Randy was in character but flirting with her and she couldn't help but flirt back. She saw Becky out of the corner of her eye and there was no mistaking the look of jealousy on her face. Deciding to have a little fun, she began to flirt with Randy even more.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Ok, I think that's good enough you two. Sierra that wasn't bad for your first time...with some practice, you should be able to be in front of the camera in a couple of months."

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate the chance."

"Not a problem, enjoy the rest of your night." Shane said, walking away with Randy.

Sierra turned to Becky and smiled. "What's the matter baby?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky playfully glared at her before pulling her into a kiss. "You were flirting with him on purpose."

"Guilty. I saw you over here looking all sexy and jealous and I just couldn't resist."

"Evil woman."

"Yep...what are you going to do about it?" Sierra asked, kissing her.

"I'm sure there's an empty locker room around here somewhere. Come on and I'll show you what I'm going to do about it." Becky said, taking her hand and practically dragging her down the hall.


	37. Chapter 37

Becky and Sierra walked hand in hand down the hallway to where they were filming Up Up Down Down. "You sure you want to be here love? It's not going to be very fun for you to just stand off to the side and watch."

"I'm sure. It's going to be better than being stuck in the hotel room by myself all day."

"As long as you're sure." Becky replied, knocking on the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Becky! You made it!" Xavier exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Come on in, we're almost ready. Who's this?" He asked, looking at Sierra.

"My girlfriend Sierra." Becky stated as she and Sierra followed him into the room.

"Guys Becky's here and she brought her _girlfriend_!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey girl." Kofi said, pulling her into a hug. "Sierra right?"

"Yeah, hi." Sierra responded, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you. E! Meet Sierra."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Great to meet you Sierra, welcome." Big E said, giving her a quick hug.

"You too and thanks for letting me hang out here while Becky films the show."

"No problem. A girlfriend of Becky's is a friend of ours."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra stood off to the side, a smile on her face as she watched Becky playing video games and joking around with the guys. She couldn t help but feel lucky as she watched Becky, the idea that her life was going to change so drastically when she first met her never even entered her mind.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So Becky..." Xavier started to say, smiling at her. "We can all see that you re beautiful so obviously you can t be single. You got a boo in your life?"

Becky glanced over at Sierra and smiled. "As a matter of fact I do. She's here with me today."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra's jaw dropped, surprised that Becky had acknowledged her on camera.

{}{}{}{}{}

" _She_ huh?" Xavier asked, smiling. "Well, would you look at that boys she is here!" He stood up and walked over to Sierra, grabbing her hand and pulling her in front of the camera. "Everybody this is Sierra. Say hello to everyone girl."

"Hi guys." Sierra said, smiling as she waved to the camera.

"Oh come on!" Big E spoke up, laughing. "I don't believe you two are together and I doubt anyone else does either."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky laughed and put her control down before standing up and walking over to where Sierra stood. "Fine. We'll prove it to you." Becky wrapped one arm around Sierra s waist, pulling her close as she used her other hand to grab the back of Sierra s head and pull her into a passionate kiss as the guys shouted and whistled. "Proof enough for you boys?"

"I'd say that's good enough for me." Kofi said, smiling. "What about you two?" He asked and both Xavier and Big E agreed.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Thanks for doing the show today Becky." Xavier stated, giving her a hug.

"No problem, thanks for having me."

"Hope we didn't embarrass you too much Sierra."

"Not at all, it was a lot of fun." Sierra replied, smiling as Becky took her hand.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat Sierra and I have dinner reservations for tonight."

"That's cool, have a good night you two."

{}{}{}{}{}

As soon as they walked out of the hotel room, Sierra began to laugh. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?" Becky asked, smiling as she watched Sierra laugh.

"Kissed me in front of them and a camera."

"Is there something wrong with that love?"

"No! Of course not baby I just wasn't expecting you to do it, that's all." Sierra explained, smiling when Becky wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I decided that it was time for us to stop hiding. I love you Sierra and I want the whole world to know it."

"I love you too baby." Sierra whispered, kissing her.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's go get changed because we actually do have dinner reservations tonight." Becky said, taking her by the hand and leading her down the hallway.


	38. Chapter 38

Becky and Sierra were laying on the bed together watching TV when there was a soft knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone love?"

"No...are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'll see who it is." Sierra got off the bed and walked over to open the door, shocked to see who was standing there. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sarah Moore stood there smiling at her daughter. "May I come in sweetheart?"

"Uhm...yeah...sure, come on in." Sierra replied, stepping back so her mother could walk in the room.

"Becky, hello."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky quickly stood up, hiding her surprise with a smile. "Hello Mrs. Moore. How are you doing?" She asked, glancing at Sierra who just shrugged.

"I'm well dear and please...call me Sarah."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked over and stood next to Becky. "Mom I don't mean to sound rude or anything but...what exactly are you doing here? Does dad know you're here?"

"Yes, he knows and he's not happy about it but I can't help that. I came to talk to you sweetheart."

"If you're here to try and talk me into going back home..."

"I'm not. I know that even if I was, it wouldn't do me any good. I actually came here to talk to you both." Sarah said, smiling at them. "It was a long flight and I am rather hungry...how about I take you two girls out to dinner?"

"Uhm...it's alright with me. Becky?"

"That's fine with me love."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Mom I don't want to keep asking you the same thing over and over again or seem like I'm not happy to see you but...what exactly are you doing here?" Sierra asked once they were seated inside the restaurant and had placed their orders.

"I'm here to apologize to you sweetheart...to both of you actually. When I first found out that you were together, I was heartbroken."

"Most of that is my fault and I'm sorry mom. I should have found a better way to tell you." Sierra stated, reaching across the table to take her mother's hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No matter how you would have told me I still would have been heartbroken because I believe that a woman shouldn't be with another woman. Your father and I raised you to believe the same way sweetheart but...I would have to be blind to not see how happy you are with Becky."

"I'm very happy with her mom, happier than I've ever been." Sierra said, reaching under the table to grab Becky's hand that was now resting on her knee.

"I love your daughter Mrs...I mean Sarah. She means a lot to me and I'm doing my best to make sure she's happy."

Sarah started to say something but stopped when the waitress arrived with their food. "I'm very happy to hear that Becky. I still believe that two women together is wrong but...you're my daughter Sierra and I love you and I'll support you no matter what. Your father on the other hand..."

"Dad is never going to accept it and I know that mom. He's never wanted to accept much of anything when it comes to me." Sierra stated and her mother sighed.

"Sweetheart your father was raised even more old school than I was. He was taught to believe that a woman's place is in the kitchen or wherever else her husband demands that she be. So your being with another woman is something he just doesn't know how to respond to other than negatively. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you though because your father will always love you."

Tears fell from her eyes as Sierra stood up and walked over to hug her mother. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's eat so we can go back to the hotel and I can spend some time with both of you before my flight tomorrow afternoon."


	39. Chapter 39

Sierra hugged her mother tight, tears forming in her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go home today."

"I'll come back and see you soon, I promise."

"That's if dad will let you come back here." Sierra mumbled and her mother smiled.

"Your father thinks he controls me but he doesn't. When I want to come visit the two of you, I will." Sarah stated, winking and Sierra laughed.

"Alright mom, I believe you. Do you have everything packed?"

"I just brought a small overnight bag so yes I do have everything."

"Good. I'll take your bag out to the car real quick and be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom where Sierra's mother was. "Mrs. Moore?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have a question for you if you have a moment before we have to leave."

Sarah smiled and patted the empty space on the foot of the bed next to her. "Of course. Come have a seat and tell me what's on your mind."

Becky walked over and sat next to her, trying to hide the fact that she was a nervous wreck. "I would much rather ask your husband this but since he doesn't approve of Sierra and I...I thought that I would ask you instead."

"Alright...what is it?" Sarah asked and Becky took another deep breath.

"I love Sierra very much and I know we haven't been together long so it's kind of too early to do it but I plan on it eventually so...I wanted to ask your permission to ask Sierra to marry me."

"You say that it won't be soon?" Sarah questioned and Becky shook her head.

"If I'm being completely honest...I would marry her today or tomorrow in a heartbeat but I don't want to rush things and mess it all up. I promise you that if you do give me your permission that I will spend every day of the rest of our lives doing my best to make her happy."

"I don't doubt that for one second. As long as you're going to wait a while and I don't mean months and months, just a little while longer then...you have my permission to ask her." Sarah said, laughing when Becky threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome dear."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked into the bedroom, smiling when she saw Becky and her mother talking. She was so happy that her mother understood the relationship between her and Becky. Even though she didn't approve of it, just having her support meant the world to her. "Mom? Are you ready to go?"

Sarah looked at her daughter and smiled. "Not really sweetheart but I know that I must so let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I really wish you didn't have to go." Sierra mumbled, hugging her mother as they stood at the gate.

"I know sweetheart but I'll come back and see you soon, I promise."

"You'll call whenever you can? I'd call you but I'm afraid dad would answer the phone and we'd get into another argument."

"I'll call you as often as I can. I love you sweetheart." Sarah said, hugging her again.

"I love you too mom." Sierra replied as they announced that her mother needed to board the plane. "You had better go. Be safe and call me when you get home so I know you made it alright."

"I will. Bye Becky, it was wonderful spending time with you and getting to know you a little. I feel good about leaving because I know my daughter is in good hands." Sarah stated, hugging Becky which made her smile. -

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stepped behind Sierra and wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist. "You alright love?"

Sierra sighed and leaned back against her. "I'm fine. I just wish she didn't have to leave already."

"I know but you heard her say that she'll be back soon to visit."

She spun around and wrapped her arms around Becky's neck, kissing her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. We need to get back to the hotel and get packed for our own flight tonight." Becky stated, taking her by the hand as they walked out of the airport.


	40. Chapter 40

Sierra held tightly to Becky's hand and she heard her laugh a little. "What?"

"Still don't like flying do you love?"

"No, I hate it." Sierra mumbled, sighing

"Hey Becky?" A voice spoke up and they both turned to see Carmella standing there.

"What?"

"How does it feel to be a homewrecker?"

"Why you little bi..." Sierra was cut off by Becky squeezing her hand.

"I don't have to justify myself or my relationship to you Carmella so why don't you just mind your own damn business?" Becky hissed and Carmella rolled her eyes before walking away.

"You should have let me hit her." Sierra said and Becky laughed.

"She isn't worth your getting in trouble with Shane."

"Still would've felt good to punch her right in the face."

"I know love."

Sierra felt someone sit down on her other side and turned around, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hey Killian, how are you?"

"I'm doing good sweetie. How are you two doing?"

"We'd be a lot better if people would leave us the hell alone." Becky stated and he nodded.

"That's why I told Alexander and Eric that I was coming over here to sit for a while."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hi Sierra." Sonya said, jumping back a little when Killian growled. "What the hell?!"

"Easy big man, she's not here to cause trouble." Sierra laid a hand on his arm and smiled up at Sonya. "Sorry about that. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing."

Sierra heard Becky growl a little and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm doing really good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"How nice, so am I." Becky mumbled and Sierra quickly coughed to cover up a laugh.

"I'm glad you're doing well. Maybe you can join Becky and I for a drink sometime."

"Sure, I'd love to. Well I'll catch up with you again soon." Sonya said and walked away.

"Jealous much?" Sierra asked, looking at Becky and laughing.

"She was flirting with you!"

"She was not baby. Sonya knows exactly how I feel about you so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Becky mumbled, smiling when Sierra leaned over to kiss her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well, this is a surprise." Miz said, walking up next to them with a smirk on his face. "Becky I'm shocked you're still with her after last night."

"What the hell are you talking about Mike?"

"I happen to have it on good authority that she spent the night with Bobby last night."

"Oh really?" Becky questioned, a smile on her face. "Was that before or after she had her head between my legs?"

{}{}{}{}{}

" _Becky_!" Sierra exclaimed, blushing and she could hear Killian chuckling. "Don't encourage her Killian!"

"What? It was funny!"

"Made him leave too. Plus it wasn't like I was lying."

"Becky!" She hissed, her face on fire. "Behave."

"Sorry love." Becky laughed, leaning over to kiss her.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"So who all is coming tonight?" Charlotte asked as she, Becky and Sierra sat down at a table in the back of the bar.

"I don't know who is coming for sure but we invited you, Killian, Alexander, Naomi, Jimmy, Jey and Sonya." Sierra said and Charlotte noticed the look on Becky's face when Sierra said Sonya's name.

"What's wrong with Sonya Becks?"

"There's nothing wrong with her...Becky's just got herself convinced that Sonya was flirting with me the other day on the plane."

"Well, she was!" Becky mumbled and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Becky..."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Her face turned beet red and I thought she was going to climb on the floor and hide." Killian said, laughing and he began to laugh even harder when he saw Sierra glaring at him.

"It wasn't that funny." She grumbled, smiling when she felt Becky squeeze her thigh.

"Actually it was." Becky stated, sliding her hand up the inside of Sierra's thigh.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra bit her lip to keep from gasping as Becky pushed her panties to the side and she began to rub her clit.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky smiled and winked at Sierra when she turned to look at her. She continued to rub Sierra's clit with her thumb, pushing two fingers inside her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra struggled to keep her focus on her conversation with Naomi and Jimmy but it was becoming more difficult as she got closer to the edge. -

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky could tell she was getting close by the way she felt Sierra tighten around her fingers and she sped up her movements.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra whimpered, her whole body trembling as she came. She turned to Becky and watched as Becky brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Sierra leaned over and kissed Becky. "Paybacks are a bitch baby." She whispered and Becky laughed.

"Looking forward to it love."


	42. Chapter 42

Sierra jogged on the treadmill, watching Becky as she lifted weights.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky glanced in the mirror and saw Sierra staring at her. "Love I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra laughed and slowed the treadmill to a stop. "I'm sorry baby, you just look so good."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky put the weight down and walked over to Sierra, taking her by the hand and pulling her close. "Come here you." She whispered, kissing her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, crying out in surprise when Becky swatted her on the ass. "Hey!"

"Out of here with you! I need to concentrate so I can get done and showered before my radio interview."

"How about we shower together? That way we can save time and water."

Becky smiled and kissed her again. "I do love the way you think. I'll be up in about twenty minutes."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Save time my ass." Becky mumbled as they walked into the radio station. "I'm ten minutes late!"

"Hey, I just wanted to shower...you were the one who wanted to have sex." Sierra said, laughing when Becky stuck her tongue out at her.

"I didn't hear you complaining love."

"And you never will either."

{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte walked into the locker room, smiling when she saw Becky sitting on the couch with her feet propped on Sierra's legs. "Hey Becks. You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Becky replied, standing up and putting on her ring jacket. "Love are you going to go find Killian or stay here?"

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight since Miz isn't here." She grabbed Becky's goggles and stood up, putting them on her before giving her a kiss. "Be careful out there."

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra watched the match, sighing in frustration as Charlotte tagged herself in and pretty much stole the victory away from Becky. She knew the match was going to end that way but it didn't change the fact that she hated it.

Becky was happy to have finished filming her backstage segment with Charlotte. She stepped inside the locker room and smiled when Sierra immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her. "You ok love?"

"I'm perfectly fine...just felt like hugging you."

She laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around Sierra's waist. "Feel free to hug me anytime you want. Why don't I go get a shower and we can head back to the hotel? We'll order some room service and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan baby."


	43. Chapter 43

"So, I have something I want to show you." Sierra said, grabbing her purse and pulling out a small box. She and Becky had decided to have a date night so they were sitting in the back of the restaurant waiting for their meals. "The other day when you doing the photoshoot and I went shopping, I saw this and just had to get it for my mom."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky took the box and opened it, smiling when she saw the birthstone ring inside. "It's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it. Have you heard from her yet?"

"She called when you were in the ring tonight. I asked her how dad reacted when she got home...she said he was fine and it was no big deal but I could tell in her voice that it must have been pretty bad." Sierra stated, sighing and Becky reached over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry love. Did she say when she was coming to visit again?"

"She said something about maybe coming in a couple of weeks but with the way dad probably acted who knows if she'll get here or not."

{}{}{}{}{}

They had just walked into the hotel room when Becky's cell phone rang. "It's Char. Hello?" She answered, putting it on speaker.

 _"Becks! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"Tell you what exactly?" Becky asked, looking over at Sierra who just shrugged.

 _"That you were getting engaged! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"_

"Wait...what?! Char what the hell are you talking about?"

 _"There's pictures of you and Sierra all over the internet from tonight and you're holding a ring box! Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Charlotte exclaimed and Becky laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra pulled up a dirtsheet and sure enough, there were pictures of her and Becky along with an article speculating about them getting engaged. She knew it wasn't true but the very idea of it caused her to start to freak out.

{}{}{}{}{}

 _"What's so funny?"_

"Char you should know better than to believe anything you read on the dirtsheets. That ring was a birthstone ring that Sierra bought for her mom." Becky explained, glancing at Sierra and she could tell right away that something was wrong.

 _"Well...shit. I'm sorry Becks, I saw that and I just assumed...damn I feel like an idiot!"_

"Don't worry about it. Just know that we're not engaged or anything."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra winced at the thought, she loved Becky there was no doubt about that but marriage had never even entered her mind. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Becky standing there.

"You alright love?"

"They think we're engaged! Oh God, what are we going to do?! My parents are going to flip the hell out!"

"Hey, hey...come on now, relax." Becky whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"But..."

"Sierra you know how dirtsheets are. They'll do or say anything to keep people coming to their sites so don't worry about it. I'm not too much worried about what your dad will think but if your mom calls we'll figure out something to tell her if you don't want to mention the ring yet."

"Becky I love you and you know that. I'm sorry I'm freaking out about this but it came out of left field. I'm not saying that I'm against marrying you some day...it's just way too soon to be thinking about that right now." Sierra said and Becky smiled.

"I know love, it's ok. I'm happy to know that you might want to marry me some day though."

Sierra started to say something but her cell phone chiming cut her off. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed when she saw who the message was from. "Just great."

"What is it?"

"A text from Bobby." Sierra replied as Becky moved next to her so she could see it too.

 _'Engaged?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! I asked you to marry me for months and you told me no every time! You meet her and you're engaged in no time? You really are a bitch Sierra!'_

Sierra sighed and texted him back. _'Not that it's any of your business Bobby but we're not engaged! I was showing her a ring I bought for something else that has nothing to do with my relationship with her. You're more stupid than I thought if you actually believe what you read on a dirtsheet.'_

The response was instantaneous. _'You really expect me to believe that?! After all the shit you have pulled, this is probably another lie so you might as well admit it!'_

 _'Whether you believe me or not doesn't really matter to me. Like I said, it's none of your business anyway so do me a favor would you? Lose my damn number and leave me the hell alone!'_ Sierra turned her phone off and tossed it in her purse.

"What if your mom calls love?"

"She can leave a voicemail and I'll call her back tomorrow. I just want to spend the rest of the night in peace with you. Again, I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

Becky smiled and turned her own phone off. "It's fine love, I understand. Let's get in bed and watch a movie or something."

"I think I like the sound of the or something better." Sierra replied and Becky laughed.

"Naughty girl."

"Yep. You going to punish me for being so naughty?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck and kissing her.

"You want me to punish you love?" Becky grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and nibbling on her neck.

"Yes, I think I do."

"Well then get undressed and be prepared for a punishment you won't ever forget." Becky said, swatting her on the ass and Sierra giggled.

The two women got undressed and got into bed where Becky proceeded to take the rest of the night making good on her word.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

The next morning Becky was sitting on the bed waiting for Sierra to get out of the shower when Sierra's cell phone rang. She picked it up off the nightstand and saw it was Sierra's mom so she decided to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Becky? Is that you?"_

"Yes Mrs. Moore. Sierra's in the shower right now. Do you want me to have her call you back?"

 _"Actually it would be better if I did talk to you, I just didn't have a number where I could reach you. I thought that you told me that you were going to wait for a while before you proposed to my daughter."_ Sarah said and Becky sighed a little.

"I did tell you that and I meant it. If you're referring to the pictures floating around on the internet, that moment was taken completely out of context. I was showing Sierra a ring I had bought for myself and a fan must have seen us."

 _"So you didn't ask her to marry you then?"_

"No ma'am. As I told you, I'd marry her now in a heartbeat but I realize it's too soon for that so I plan on waiting for a while." Becky explained and she heard a sigh of relief.

 _"I'm happy to hear that and I'm sorry to have assumed any different."_

"It's quite alright, I know how believable sites like that can make things seem." Becky said and Sarah laughed.

 _"That is true dear. Well, I'll get off the phone now but please let Sierra know that I called."_

"Yes ma'am, I will do that. You have a good day now."

 _"You too and both of you please be safe."_

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra walked out of the bathroom completely naked and she smiled when she heard Becky groan. "Forgot my clothes."

"Yeah, I'll just bet you did." Becky got up and walked over to her, pulling her into her arms.

"Baby I'm all wet!"

"Really? I don't know...maybe I should check and see if that's true or not." Becky whispered, sliding her hand between Sierra's legs.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sierra said, moaning when Becky began to rub her clit.

"You didn't? Oh...my bad." She went to pull her hand away and smiled when Sierra grabbed her wrist. "What is it love?"

"Don't stop...please."

Becky pushed two fingers inside of her as she continued to rub her clit. "Need to come love?" She whispered, nibbling on Sierra's neck.

"Yes, oh God..." Sierra moved her hips in time with the thrust of Becky's fingers, grabbing a handful of Becky's hair and pulling on it. "So close baby."

"Come for me love, come all over my hand."

Sierra pulled harder on Becky's hair, crying out her name as she came.

Becky smiled as Sierra's knees almost gave way and she held her, pulling her hand out and licking her fingers clean. "You taste so good love. I wish we had more time for me to properly get a taste of you but I'll have to wait for tonight to do that."

Sierra walked over to her luggage on wobbly legs to get her clothes. "I'll be getting a taste of you tonight too baby."

"I'll hold you to that." Becky replied as she sat down on the bed and watched Sierra get dressed. "By the way, your mom called. I hope you don't mind but I answered the phone."

"It's fine. What did she want?"

"She saw the pictures like we figured she would and called wanting to know if we were engaged." Becky explained and Sierra sighed.

"I figured she would. What did you tell her?" Sierra grabbed her hairbrush and moved in front of the mirror to brush her hair.

"I told her that we're not, that I was showing you a ring I had bought for myself and that dirtsheets will make anything up and can make it sound believable."

"Did she believe you?"

"I think so but you may want to call her when we get to the next town just to be sure. She wanted you to call her anyway."

Sierra put her things away, zipping up her suitcase and grabbing her purse. "I'll do that but we better get going or we're going to miss our flight."

Becky got up and gathered her own things, following Sierra out of the room.


	45. Chapter 45

"Love please calm down, everything's going to be fine." Becky whispered, placing her hand on Sierra's knee to steady the bouncing she had been doing since the moment they had sat down.

"I can't help it...he's never wanted to talk to us both together."

"I'm sure it's nothing so don't worry about it." Becky said just as the door opened.

{}{}{}{}{}

Shane stepped into his office, smiling when he saw Becky and Sierra. "Oh good, you're both here. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Shane I'm sorry if we..."

"Whoa, wait a minute Sierra!" Shane cut her off, chuckling. "I didn't want to talk to you two because you did something wrong so there's no reason for you to be apologizing."

"Then what is it?" Sierra asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Fans have been going crazy on all of our social media sites about the two of you being together. I talked to some of our people and they came up with the idea of you two doing a photoshoot and an on camera interview. My question is...would you be willing to do it?"

"I'd be more than willing. What about you love?" Becky questioned, looking over at Sierra and she could see the panic in her eyes.

"I...I don't know Shane. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. I'm afraid I can only give you until the end of the night though because if you choose to do it, we'd like to set it up for tomorrow."

"I'll get back to you before we leave the arena tonight." Sierra assured him as she and Becky got up and left the office.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Love you want to talk to me and tell me what's bothering you about doing the photoshoot and interview?" Becky asked as they walked into the locker room.

"I don't have a problem with people knowing about us...I mean I did at first but I'm past that now. Actually doing a photoshoot and an interview about us though..."

"Talking about it scares you." Becky said, wrapping her arms around Sierra's waist and pulling her close.

"Not exactly, no. I'm just not sure I want to let the whole world into our relationship, you know?"

"I understand what you mean. How about we talk to Shane and say we'll do it under the condition that if either of us is uncomfortable with a question then they'll have to move on to a different one?"

"You think that would be alright with him?" Sierra asked, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck as she played with her hair.

"The only way we'll find out is if we ask him. If he says that it isn't a problem, will you do it then?"

"If you really want to do it, I think it might be fun."

"Let's go talk to him and see what he says then."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Come in!" Shane called out when there was a knock on his office door and he smiled when Becky and Sierra walked in. "Ladies. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"We have a question about the interview you want us to do." Becky explained and he nodded.

"Have a seat and ask away."

"If we agree to do this and there's a question in the interview that one or both of us are uncomfortable with..."

"Then feel free not answer it. This interview is about the two of you and if there's something you don't want to share, you don't have to." Shane said and Becky smiled.

"That's all we needed to know. We'll be happy to do it."

"Great! I'll get it all set up and someone will call you in the morning with the details."

"Sounds good. Thank you Shane." Becky and Sierra both shook his hand before leaving the office.

"You ready to go back to the hotel love?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need a drink after finding all this out." Sierra mumbled and Becky laughed.

"Let's go then. I'll get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"Promise?" Sierra asked as they walked out of the arena hand in hand.


	46. Chapter 46

Sierra walked in the arena with Becky at her side. They were heading to do the photoshoot and interview, something she still wasn't sure about doing.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked over at Sierra and she could clearly see that she was still having doubts. "Love? Do you really want to do this? It's not too late yet to back out."

"No, I...I'm just nervous about letting everyone in on our relationship."

"I know and I am too honestly but I think it'll be fun. You told your mom it was happening so that's one thing off your mind." Becky said and Sierra nodded.

"I don't think she was entirely thrilled with the idea but she understands."

"That's all that matters then. Well, here we are."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked down at the blue bikini she wore and admired the white pattern on it. She was nervous about wearing a bikini but she really liked the one they picked for her.

"Wow love, you look amazing!"

She looked up and saw Becky standing there in a light brown bikini trimmed with fringe. "You look...so beautiful." Sierra whispered, unable to take her eyes off Becky.

"Thank you love." Becky walked over and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"You ladies ready to do this?" Gary, the guy that was going to be photographing them spoke up and they both turned to look at him. "You both look great! Let's get some pictures and see how things go."

{}{}{}{}{}

The photoshoot went a lot better than Sierra expected it to and now they were dressed and waiting for the interview to start.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I have just a few questions I want to ask the two of you but if there's anything you're uncomfortable with answering just let me know and we'll move on." Renee said and they both nodded.

The cameraman gave them the go ahead and they all took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm here with Becky Lynch and Sierra Moore. Ladies you two have created quite a buzz over the past few weeks so I just have a few questions if that's alright with you."

"Of course Renee, go ahead." Becky replied, smiling as she took Sierra's hand.

"My first question is for you Becky...you've never been this public or open about your personal life so what makes this time different?"

"To be quite honest with you I'm not entirely sure. I just know that when Sierra and I met...it was a pleasant surprise. Then we got together and I knew that she was the one for me and I didn't want to hide that."

"Exactly how did the two of you meet?" Renee asked, looking at Sierra.

"I was dating Bobby Roode at the time and had just started working as Shane's assistant during shows. Bobby introduced Becky and I one night and I was instantly attracted to her but I was also afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"My parents are very religious people who raised me to believe that two people of the same sex being together is wrong. So when I found myself extremely attracted to Becky, I was afraid there was something wrong with me." Sierra explained and Renee nodded.

"So what exactly changed your mind?"

"Becky did. She showed me that you can't help who you're attracted to or who you fall in love with. I was very reluctant in the beginning and tried to fight what I felt for her but she never stopped being patient with me and showing me that it was ok to feel the way I did."

"Becky you both have been on the receiving end of some very harsh words from Bobby. What if anything would you like to say about that?" Renee questioned and Becky sighed.

"Honestly Renee...I don't have much to say about it. Bobby refuses to move on with his life even though he knows that Sierra has moved on with hers. He refuses to accept the fact that she no longer wants anything to do with him and that she's happy with me."

"I see. Well, I have one last question and it's for you Sierra. How do your parents feel about you being with Becky?"

"My father and mother were very angry about it and pretty much accused Becky of corrupting me. My father has basically decided to act as though I don't exist anymore but my mother is different." Sierra said, smiling.

"How so?"

"She still believes that two women being together is wrong but she came to visit not too long ago and told us that she sees how happy Becky makes me so she still doesn't approve but she has accepted it."

"That's great! Now I know I said that was my last question but I do have just one more...is there marriage in the future for the two of you?" Renee asked, smiling at them.

"It's too early to be thinking about that Renee but you know what they say...never say never." Becky stated, squeezing Sierra's hand.

"That's very true. Becky and I don't know what the future holds for us yet but we're looking forward to finding out and for now we're just having fun being together and in love." Sierra said, surprising Becky by leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well ladies and gentlemen you heard it here...the story of Becky and Sierra straight from them. Thank you both for giving us the inside look and the story of your relationship."

"You're welcome Renee."

{}{}{}{}{}

The cameraman called the all clear and the three women stood up.

"That was great you two! It was really nice meeting you Sierra and I know that this probably wasn't the easiest thing for you to do but you did a great job."

"Thanks Renee. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...actually it was kind of fun." Sierra admitted, leaning into Becky when she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, we got some really good footage so it should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Have a good day you two and thanks again!"

"Did you really enjoy doing that love?" Becky asked as they walked out of the arena.

"It was fun...I mean it's not something I'd like to do all the time but it was nice to set the record straight." Sierra said, stopping to wrap her arms around Becky's waist and pull her close. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go get something to eat and head back to the hotel."

"You read my mind baby."


	47. Chapter 47

Charlotte looked down at her phone, her eyes widening. "Guys...you aren't going to believe this."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra turned around in her seat and looked at Charlotte. "What?"

"You're trending on Twitter Sierra and there's talk about you all over Facebook and Instagram."

"Me? Why?" Sierra asked and Becky giggled.

"You're famous now love." She said, letting go of the steering wheel with her right hand and reaching over to squeeze Sierra's knee.

{}{}{}{}{}

"They love the photoshoot and interview you two did and they want to know even more about you." Charlotte explained, scrolling through comments on Instagram.

"I don't know why, I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to differ love, I think you're very interesting." Becky stated and Sierra laughed.

"You have to say that because you're my girlfriend and get your hand on the wheel missy. You need to concentrate on driving instead of me."

"I can do both at the same time." Becky mumbled, pouting a little and she smiled when Sierra leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Charlotte exclaimed and Becky groaned.

"Not another one of your famous _"great ideas"_ Char, please."

"Oh shut up Becks! I have good ideas and you know it...sometimes they just work out better in my head." She muttered and all three women laughed.

"So what's this brilliant idea of yours Charlotte?" Sierra asked and Charlotte smiled.

"Why don't we do a live video for Facebook? I'll do it from my phone and everything."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Sierra! It'll be fun!"

"Better just give in love, she'll keep bugging you until you do. Besides she's right...it'll be fun." Becky said and Sierra sighed.

"Fine...go ahead."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So here I am in the car with Becky and Sierra on our way to the next town. Say hi you two!"

"Hi everybody!" Becky said, raising her hand to wave.

"Becky's driving right now as you can see so she has to concentrate on the road. Say hello Sierra."

"Hi." Sierra mumbled, lifting her hand and smiling shyly.

"Sierra's a little nervous about doing this but Becky and I convinced her it would be fun so if you guys have any questions, now is the time to ask." Charlotte said, watching as the questions started pouring in. "Ok, first question...is Becky romantic?"

"She is, yes. The most romantic person I've ever been with honestly. Becky took me to the beach where I was able to see the sunset over the water for the first time in my life." Sierra replied, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind Becky's ear.

"You're pretty romantic too love. You did take me on a romantic hike and took me out to dinner."

"You two are so cute! Next question...where are you from Sierra and do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm from Nebraska and no, I'm a only child." Sierra said, frowning a little. "I always wanted a brother or sister but it never happened."

"Aww. Ok now...oh great." Charlotte mumbled, looking at the comments.

"What is it Char?"

"Bobby has joined the conversation and he wants to know how it feels to have broken up a happy relationship."

"From what Sierra has told me, she wasn't happy at all and besides...we didn't get together until after she broke up with him. Next question." Becky said, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Well, you heard that Bobby. Moving on, the question is are you ever going to get into wrestling Sierra?"

"I highly doubt it but I do have something planned that I'm hoping will work out. Everyone including myself will just have to wait and see."

"You're no fun." Charlotte mumbled, smiling. "Now...lovely. Bobby wants to know how you can live with yourself knowing that your father hates you."

"Alright, that's enough! Shut it off Char! I'm sorry everyone, this was fun but you can thank Bobby for ruining it for you guys." She waited for Charlotte to end the video then she glanced over at Sierra. "You ok love?" She asked, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I'm fine baby, he's the one with the problem." Sierra replied as they all got out of the car. "You were right though...that was fun so maybe we can do another one sometime."

"Anytime you want to do one, let me know." Charlotte said as the three of them walked into the hotel.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Love are you sure you're ok?" Becky questioned once they were in their room.

"I'm fine baby, really. I'm not going to let him get to me anymore." Sierra replied, covering her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just a little. We were up late and then had to leave early this morning so I didn't get much sleep."

"Why don't we take a nap and then we can get Char to go out to dinner with us?" Becky suggested as they both started to get undressed.

"That sounds like a really good idea to me." Sierra mumbled, laying down and waiting for Becky. As soon as Becky's arms were around her, she fell right to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Becky woke up and looked over at Sierra, smiling when she saw that she was still sound asleep. Careful not to wake her, Becky got out of bed and changed into her workout clothes. She checked to make sure Sierra was still asleep and quietly left the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra woke up and not wanting to open her eyes yet, she blindly reached for Becky only to find the bed empty. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Becky? Baby are you in the bathroom?" Not getting any answer, she got out of bed and searched for a note but couldn't find any.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well...if it isn't the homewrecker. Where's your little whore Becky? She leave you for someone else already?"

Becky sighed and turned around to see Miz standing there. "Mike don't you have anything better to do than to play messenger boy for someone else?"

Miz growled and stepped towards her. "I don't play messenger boy for anyone!"

"Is that why you keep talking shit to Sierra and I? Is that why you keep telling us things that Bobby says? Face it Mike...you're a messenger boy. How much is he paying you to deliver his messages? Oh my God! He's not paying you at all is he?! So you're a messenger boy _and_ a sucker!" Becky exclaimed, laughing.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra tried not to freak out as she called Becky's cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. She couldn't figure out where she would be and worried that her not being there had something to do with what Bobby had said.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Tell me Becky do you ever wonder if she wishes she was under a man instead of you when you two are having sex? I mean it's not like you have the equipment to properly please a woman."

"You bastard!" Becky hissed, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. "What would you know about pleasing a woman? I'm sure Maryse has to fake it every time with you!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra stopped pacing when she heard the door open and she breathed a sigh of relief when Becky walked in. "There you are!" She started to walk towards her but stopped when she saw the look on Becky's face. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Had a run in with Mike...stupid bastard."

"What did he say now?" Sierra asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was getting turned on by how pissed off Becky was.

"Nothing worth worrying about, he just pissed me off."

"I've noticed."

Becky heard the tone of her voice and looked at her, smiling when she saw the look in her eyes. She walked over and grabbed Sierra around the waist, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. "You want me love?"

"Yes."

"How bad?" Becky whispered, nibbling on Sierra's neck.

Sierra took Becky's hand and guided it inside her panties. "That bad."

"Oh love, you're soaking wet." Becky kissed her again, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bed. "Lay down and let me take care of you."

Sierra stripped her clothes off and laid down on the bed, enjoying Becky's tongue and hands all over her.


	49. Chapter 49

Sierra had finally finished cleaning up the house and she sat down on the couch to wait for Becky to get home. They had been apart for a couple of days and she was anxious to see her again. The doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she got up, thinking maybe Becky had too much stuff and couldn't open the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby smiled when the door opened and Sierra stood there staring at him in shock. "Surprised to see me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to talk to you. Let me in."

"No! I have nothing to say to you so just leave!" Sierra exclaimed, moving to shut the door and she yelped in surprise when he shoved the door open and walked in the house. "Bobby get the hell out of here!"

"Not until we talk Sierra."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra felt fear welling up inside her. She had never been afraid of Bobby before, he had never given her a reason to be but ever since they had broken up something about him had changed. "Bobby please...there's nothing to say that hasn't already been said so just leave."

"Oh, there's plenty to say! You know as long as I've known you I never thought you were capable of doing something like this. I loved you Sierra, hell I still do even after everything you put me through."

"I'm sorry Bobby, really I am. I never thought this would happen and I did love you at one time but...I don't anymore."

"How can you say that?!" He yelled and she winced when he grabbed her arm.

"Bobby let go of me now." She stated calmly and he laughed.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra screamed into his mouth, using all of the strength she had to push him away and she slapped him across the face. "You bastard! What the hell is your problem?!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby worked his jaw, rubbing his cheek where she slapped him and he glared at her. "You're going to pay for that."

Before Sierra knew what was happening, he backhanded her across the face and she went crashing to the floor. She looked up at him, eyes wide with shock and fear as blood dripped from her nose.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky pulled into the driveway, confused by the strange car parked in front of the house. For a brief moment, Miz's words flooded her mind and she was worried about who was in her house with Sierra. She got out of the car, deciding to get her luggage later and made her way up to the house. The door was unlocked and she stepped inside, the sight that greeted her made her blood boil.

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby stood over Sierra, glaring down at her when a noise caught his attention and he turned to see Becky standing there.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Becky yelled, running over and dropping to her knees next to Sierra. "Love are you ok?!" She asked, almost falling over when Sierra shrugged her off and stood up.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You know what Bobby? I am so fucking sick and tired of your bullshit! You are acting like an immature little boy who isn't getting his way! I don't love you anymore and I sure as hell don't want you so get that through your fucking head! It's over! Stop texting me, stop calling me, stop sending your little messenger boy Miz to give me messages from you because I don't give a damn what you have to say anymore! I'm with Becky and I'm going to stay with Becky and I don't give a rats ass whether you or anyone else likes it or not! As for you slapping me?" Sierra smiled at him and pulled back her fist, punching him right in the face as hard as she could. -

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby screamed out in pain, his hands flying up to his face. "You stupid bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

"Good! Now maybe you'll get the message that I'm through with you and leave me the hell alone! Get the fuck out of here!"

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?!" Bobby yelled, practically running out of the house.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Sierra are you alright love?" Becky whispered, walking over to her and inspecting her face. "We need to go get you some ice. Your eye is starting to swell, I imagine you're going to have one hell of a shiner."

"Lovely, just what I always wanted." Sierra mumbled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down and I'll get you some ice. Want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"I had just finished cleaning the house and sat down on the couch to wait for you when the doorbell rang. I thought you were here and couldn't get in because you had your hands full or something."

"And it was him instead?" Becky asked, wrapping a few ice cubes in a towel and handing it to Sierra.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra hissed as she pressed the ice against her eye. "Yes. He said he wanted to talk and I told him there was nothing to say then I tried to close the door but he pushed his way inside. Started talking about how much he loved me and still loves me. Said he didn't know how I could do something like this to him. A bunch of bullshit basically."

"What caused him to hit you?"

"He kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him and he hit me back. God, my head hurts." Sierra whispered, sighing.

Becky grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water, handing them both to her. "Is hitting you all he did?"

Sierra took a couple of aspirin and washed them down with water. "Yes. I don't think he's stupid enough to have tried anything else. I'm just glad you came home though."

Becky wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist, kissing her gently. "You don't know how pissed off and scared I was to see you bleeding with him standing over you."

"I'm ok baby, just tired and my head hurts."

She took Sierra's hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Let's go upstairs and take a nap. I need to hold you for a while anyway."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like it, please skip over. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Baby I told you that I'm fine, you don't need to keep fussing over me." Sierra said as she laid on the couch and Becky sat her lunch down on the coffee table.

"Your eye is black and swollen and you sound all stuffy so just relax and let me fuss over you this one time ok love?"

Sierra smiled and grabbed Becky's hand, pulling her down on her lap. "If you're going to keep playing nurse could you at least wear the outfit?"

Becky laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "Unfortunately I don't have one but maybe that's something we can look into getting."

"Now I like the sound of that." Sierra ran her hand up the inside of Becky's thigh and under her shorts, pushing her panties to the side so she could rub her clit. "What about wearing nothing at all?"

"You're being a naughty girl again." Becky whispered, moaning as Sierra slid two fingers inside her.

"That I am baby. What are you..." She was cut off by the doorbell ringing and both women groaned.

"Dammit!" Becky hissed, gasping when Sierra began to move her fingers even faster. "Love I need to...answer the door."

"They can wait a minute. I want to make you come." Sierra said, using her free hand to pull Becky down into a kiss.

Becky moved her hips as they kissed, riding Sierra's hand and she could feel herself getting close. "Love I'm going to come."

"Do it, come for me baby." Sierra pushed her hair aside and nibbled on her neck.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she came, breathing heavily as her head fell back against the couch. "Woman you are going to be the death of me." Becky mumbled as the doorbell rang again.

Sierra giggled and pulled her hand away, licking her fingers clean as Becky watched her. "What a way to go though huh?"

"Eat your lunch and behave naughty girl." Becky kissed her again before getting up on shaky legs and heading for the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened. "Finally! I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry about that, I was busy and couldn't get to the door right away." She lied and she could hear Sierra laughing a little. "Come on in."

Charlotte spotted Sierra on the couch and walked over to her, gasping when she saw Sierra's face. "Damn girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, a little sore but nurse Becky there insists I take it easy today." Sierra said as she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"I heard that!" Becky called out from the kitchen and they both laughed.

"What happened? I mean Becky told me that Bobby showed up here and everything but what made him hit you?" Charlotte asked as Becky walked in and handed Sierra an ice pack.

"He kissed me and I shoved him away and slapped him. He said that I was going to pay for it and the next thing I knew he hit me and I was on the floor."

"Damn. I just can't believe he'd actually do something like that? Was he ever violent when you two were together?"

"No, not even once. Ever since we broke up there's been something different about him." Sierra stated, placing the ice pack on her eye. "I get that I probably hurt him and I'm sorry about that but he's taking things too far."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Maybe you should talk to Shane about him."

"I don't want to do that right now because I don't want to deal with the drama it would cause but if things continue or if they get worse then I'll talk to him."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky watched Sierra as she talked to Charlotte, a million thoughts running through her mind. She didn't want to say anything or borrow trouble but she had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra glanced over at Becky and she could tell there was something wrong. "Baby you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine love. Char could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure." Charlotte replied, standing up and following Becky into the kitchen.

{}{}{}{}{}

"This isn't over." Becky whispered and Charlotte looked at her in confusion.

"What isn't?"

"This thing with Bobby. I just have a feeling that it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, suddenly worried for her two friends.

"Not completely but I'm pretty sure."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do my best to keep an eye on her and talk to Killian about doing the same at arenas when I can't." Becky stated and Charlotte nodded.

"Not to sound rude or anything but what's his deal? I noticed he's really protective over you two."

"Just an Irish thing I guess. He's a good guy and I trust him around her."

"That's all that matters then. I'll help out as much as I can but hopefully you're wrong about this." Charlotte said and Becky sighed.

"I hope so too but I don't think I am."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** **I own the new OC Perri.**

Sierra sat in the locker room taking a break from delivering scripts when someone knocked on the door. Sighing, she got up to go see who it was and she smiled when she saw Killian standing there. "Hey."

{}{}{}{}{}

Killian's eyes widened in shock when he saw Sierra. "Hey sweetie. What happened to your eye? Don't try to tell me you walked into a door either." He said and she laughed.

Sierra opened her mouth to say something when she noticed a short dark haired woman standing next to him and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Shit, sorry! Perri this is Sierra Moore, Sierra this is my girlfriend Perri Franklin." He introduced them, wrapping an arm around Perri's waist. "Girlfriend huh? Well, it's nice to meet you...Perri is it?"

"Persephone actually...my parents are strange and I think they were on drugs when they named me so I just go by Perri. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, both of you come in and I'll explain what happened."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra waited until they were inside and closed the door behind them. "What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room, alright?"

"Please don't tell me Becky did that."

"What?! No! Killian you know better than that." Sierra said and he nodded. "It was Bobby."

"What the hell do you mean it was Bobby?!"

"Killian calm down baby, let her explain." Perri whispered, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Right, sorry...go ahead."

Sierra smiled, able to see that the woman had him wrapped around her little finger. "He showed up at the house the other day while Becky was gone. Started talking about how he couldn't understand why I did what I did and saying that he still loved me. Then he kissed me and I pushed him away and slapped him."

"Good."

"Yeah but then he hit me back and this was the result." She explained and he growled.

"What happened then?"

"Becky came home and she started to go after him but I kind of went off on him and he left."

"Good for you. Should have kicked him in the balls." Killian mumbled and she laughed.

"The thought crossed my mind, trust me. I'd love to stay and talk some more but I have a few more scripts to deliver. I just came in here to take a break."

"No problem. Want us to come back and sit with you for the show? I can hang around until my match then Perri can stay with you."

"Sure, I'd like that."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra was angry enough to chew through nails. Just about every person she delivered scripts to wanted to know about her eye and a couple had even accused Becky of abusing her. "Fucking idiots." She muttered, jumping when someone laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Charlotte standing there. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte held her hands up in defense and backed up a step. "Whoa, sorry! You ok Sierra?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Charlotte, I'm just really pissed off right now."

"Why? What happened?" Charlotte questioned as they walked down the hallway.

"Everybody I've delivered scripts to wanted to know about my eye and a couple of them even accused Becky of abuse." She explained and Charlotte laughed.

"Like Becky even has an abusive bone in her body."

"Exactly why it kept pissing me off."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Sierra!" Naomi called out, walking over to them. "Whoa! What happened? Did Becky..."

"No, Becky didn't hit me and no, I didn't run into a fucking door!"

"Damn girl, sorry!" Naomi exclaimed and Sierra sighed.

"Sorry Naomi. I've just been putting up with people asking about it and some accusing Becky all night so I'm pretty pissed off."

"Understandable. So...what did happen?" Naomi asked as they got to the locker room and Sierra smiled when she saw Killian and Perri waiting for her.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not get into right now." Sierra replied, her smile widening when she saw Becky walking towards her. "Hi baby."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky smiled and wrapped her arms around Sierra's waist. "Hello love. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later. You getting ready to go out to the ring?"

"Yeah, just came to get Char. You ready to do this?" Becky asked, looking over at Charlotte.

"Of course, let's go."

"See you soon love." Becky said, kissing her again.

"Be careful out there."

"I will don't worry."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So how long have you and Becky been together?" Perri asked once they were sitting down in the locker room.

"Not long actually but it feels like it's been years because we get along so well." Sierra stated just as Becky's music started playing.

"Baby I should actually go get ready for my match. Sierra is it alright if Perri stays here with you?" Killian questioned, giving Perri a quick kiss before standing up.

"Of course it is, go on."

"Thanks." He leaned down and kissed the top of Sierra's head. "I'll be back after my match baby."

"Alright, be careful out there."

"I always am." Killian said before walking out of the locker room.

"So how long have you and Killian been together?" Sierra asked and Perri smiled.

"Almost six months now. I take it he never mentioned me?"

"Not a single word." She replied and Perri laughed.

"I'm not surprised. He's a very private person and I never really get to come on the road with him because of my job. I had some vacation time built up so Killian wanted me to take it and be with him for a while."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse actually. Killian and I met when he came into the emergency room to get checked out after a match."

Sierra glanced over at the monitor and smiled when she saw Becky make Mandy Rose tap out from the Disarm Her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky and Charlotte made their way to the locker room after filming their backstage segment and she saw Sierra sitting with a woman she didn't recognize. "Hey love."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra got up and gave Becky a kiss. "Nice job out there, I'm proud of you baby. By the way...this is Perri, she's Killian's girlfriend."

"Killian huh? I didn't know he even had a girlfriend. Nice to meet you Perri, I'm Becky Lynch."

"Nice to meet you too Becky. Most people probably don't know about me because Killian doesn't like to talk about his private life much. Would you like me to go so you two can spend time together?"

"No, that's alright. Please stay and keep her company while I shower and change." Becky said and Sierra laughed.

"She means keep an eye on me so I stay out of trouble."

"Well, someone has to keep you in line." Becky leaned down and kissed her. "Love you naughty girl."

"Love you too baby."

{}{}{}{}{}

Perri watched them with a smile on her face. "You two make a cute couple."

"Thanks. It hasn't always been like this but we're getting stronger all the time. You and Killian want to join us for drinks tonight?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Perri replied as they sat back to watch the rest of the show.


	52. Chapter 52

Sierra stood watching Becky's match on the monitor, wincing every time Becky took a particularly hard hit. "Come on baby."

"Look at this Mike...isn't it so cute? The little whore is cheering on her bitch of a girlfriend."

Sierra slowly turned around to see Miz and Bobby both standing there.

"What the hell do you want Bobby?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she was worried they were both there.

"Watch how you fucking talk to me Sierra. I had a black eye for days because of you."

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Sierra snapped, eyes widening as Bobby took a step towards her.

"You deserved it you little bitch and you know it."

"There a problem here?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra looked away from Bobby to see Braun standing there and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually..."

"No, no problem. Why don't you mind your own fucking business Strowman?" Bobby hissed, glaring up at him.

{}{}{}{}{}

Braun growled and stepped towards Bobby. "I'm making it my business Roode. You got a problem with that boy? I've heard all about you and how you and Mike have been harassing her and Becky."

"Harassing them my ass! They're just a couple of whores who..." Bobby's words were cut off when Braun grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Didn't your daddy teach you how to treat a woman right? You never call a woman names you son of a bitch!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Braun please." Sierra whispered, smiling up at him when he looked at her. "I appreciate you standing up for me but you need to let him go. I don't want you to get in trouble...believe me he's not worth it." She said, glancing at the monitor just in time to see Charlotte win the match. "Dammit!"

Braun chuckled and let Bobby go. "Relax darlin', she'll get the title soon."

"She better." Sierra mumbled, watching Becky and Charlotte hug. Suddenly Becky hauled off and hit Charlotte causing her to squeal in surprise. "Oh my God! Finally!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Bobby coughed and straightened his shirt, stepping towards Sierra and grabbing her arm.

Sierra jerked her arm away and spun around to glare at him. "Don't fucking touch me you sorry piece of shit! Get it through your damn head that I don't want anything to do with you and leave me alone! God, you are so fucking pathetic!" She yelled before walking off to go find Becky.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky saw Sierra walking towards her, laughing when she launched herself at Becky and kissed her passionately. "Well hello to you too love."

"You turned heel! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Did you like it?" Becky asked as they walked down the hall towards the locker room.

"I loved it! It's about time too. I just wish you would have won the title."

"I know love, I do too but I will soon enough."

"Yeah, Braun said that too." Sierra stated and Becky looked at her in confusion.

"Braun?"

"I was standing by the monitor watching your match when Miz and Bobby showed up. Bobby started running his mouth and Braun put a stop to it."

"Did either one of them put their hands on you?" Becky demanded to know and Sierra shook her head.

"Bobby grabbed my arm but that's it. I told him off again."

"If this keeps up we're going to have to talk to Shane so he can take care of it. I have to go film a little segment...will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just go do what you have to so we can get back to the hotel and I can show you how much I enjoyed you turning heel." Sierra said, kissing Becky who giggled.

"Hold that thought love, I'll be back soon."


	53. Chapter 53

Sierra sat across from Shane completely stunned. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. I've been watching your practice interviews and I think you're ready to do one for SmackDown tonight. You'll be doing a backstage interview with Becky after her in ring segment with Charlotte. It'll be a quick one, maybe just one question as we want to keep the heel persona going."

"I...alright, as long as you think I'm ready." Sierra said and he smiled.

"I believe you'll do just fine."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked up from her magazine when Sierra entered the locker room and she could tell right that something was wrong. "Love what is it? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing like that. I just got done talking to Shane."

"And?"

"And...I'm doing my first interview tonight. He thinks I'm ready for it."

Becky smiled and jumped up to hug her. "That's great! Who are they having you interview?"

"You. It's going to be backstage after your segment with Charlotte and it's only going to be one question because they want to keep the heel thing going. I'm so damn nervous."

"You'll do fine love, I just know it and I'll be right there beside you the whole time."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra stood watching Becky's segment on the monitor and she was trying her best not to get turned on by how pissed off Becky was.

"Hey Sierra."

She turned around and smiled when she saw who was standing there. "Hey Randy. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. What's up? You look nervous as hell."

"That's because I am. I'm doing my first interview for SmackDown tonight."

"Great! Who do they have you interviewing?" Randy asked and Sierra smiled.

"Becky."

"Shouldn't be too bad then since you'll be comfortable around her. I'd love to stay and talk but I need to go get ready for my match."

"That's alright, good luck."

"Thanks."

{}{}{}{}{}

The interview went much better than she thought it would and Sierra was even proud of herself for managing not to jump Becky live for everyone to see. She got the signal that they were clear and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Sierra mumbled just as Becky stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hi baby."

"You did great love, I'm so proud of you!" Becky spun her around and kissed her. "Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky walked out of the bathroom and immediately noticed that Sierra wasn't sitting at their table. Looking around, she finally spotted her on the dance floor with Andrade Almas. Even though she knew she had no reason to be, Becky couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Sierra laugh at something Andrade said.

{}{}{}{}{}

The music ended and Sierra smiled when Andrade gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for the dance girl."

"No problem, it was fun. I better get back though."

Andrade looked over Sierra's head and chuckled. "I think you better...Becky's looking like she wants to rip my head off."

Sierra turned around to look and sure enough, Becky was glaring at Andrade. "I better go talk to her. I think she's a little jealous."

"A little huh?" Andrade asked, chuckling again and Sierra laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey baby." Sierra said, walking up to Becky. She tried to kiss her and she sighed when Becky pulled away from her. "Becky I..."

"Let's just go back to the hotel Sierra." Becky cut her off, walking out of the bar.

The car ride back to the hotel and the elevator ride up to their room was made in complete silence and Sierra was going crazy. "Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the night?"

Becky turned to glare at Sierra. "You want to tell me what that was back there?"

"Last time I checked I believe it was called dancing."

"I know what it's fucking called Sierra! Why were you dancing with him?!" Becky questioned and Sierra sighed.

"Because he asked me to. Becky you're getting all bent out of shape over nothing! I don't find Andrade the least bit attractive. I'm with you and I love you you crazy redhead." She wrapped her arms around Becky's waist and pulled her close. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Even if you are pretty sexy when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Becky protested as she smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Sierra's neck.

"Yes you are but it's ok because I kind of like it." Sierra whispered, pecking her on the lips.

"You do huh?" Becky asked, moaning when Sierra began to nibble on her neck.

"Oh yeah."

Becky grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Want to show me just how much you like it?"

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day."


	54. Chapter 54

Becky woke up and reached for Sierra only to find the bed empty. She got up and pulled on an oversized shirt before making her way downstairs. The smell of coffee drew her to the kitchen and poured herself a cup before continuing to search for Sierra. -

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra searched through the website and marked a few things, saving them to a folder that had a false label.

"There you are love."

She jumped and quickly closed out of the website before closing the laptop. "Morning baby." Sierra said, smiling at her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky saw the panic in her eyes and began to worry a little but she decided to let it go for now. "I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"I know, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and get a few things done." Sierra stated, getting up and going over to give her a kiss. "I'll go get breakfast started...you coming?"

"No, I want to check my email and do some things on social media first."

"Ok, I'll let you know when it's ready."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra made her way into the kitchen, her heart racing at the thought of almost getting caught. She didn't want Becky to know what she had been thinking about for a while now and she wasn't even sure she ever wanted her to know.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky waited until she heard pots and pans rattling around in the kitchen before sitting down and opening the laptop. She knew Sierra hadn't had time to erase the history on the computer so she pulled it up and was pleasantly surprised to see a bunch of wedding websites. Closing down the history she saw a folder that hadn't been there before. She listened to make sure Sierra was still in the kitchen before opening it and she smiled as she looked through everything Sierra had saved from dresses to decorations and destinations, a plan forming in her mind as she grabbed the phone and dialed Charlotte's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"You busy Char? There's something I want to talk to you about." Becky whispered, getting up and going over to shut the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra had just finished the last of the French toast when she heard a noise and turned to see Becky walking in the kitchen. "Just in time baby. Could you pour some juice please?"

"Sure." Becky replied, grabbing the juice out of the refrigerator and walking over to the table. "Everything looks delicious love."

"Thank you." Sierra smiled and sat down across from Becky. "Did you get everything done?"

Becky nodded and sat her fork down. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok...what is it?"

"I was thinking that we need to get away for a couple of days. How about we have a girls weekend in Vegas? We can ask Char if she wants to join us and Perri too." Becky explained and Sierra smiled.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. When would you want to do it?"

"How about this weekend? I'll call Char and ask her then I'll set up the flight and hotel. Why don't you call Perri and ask her?"

"You sure that's all you want me to do? I can help with the flight and hotel reservations if you want me to." Sierra said and Becky shook her head.

"I can take care of it all...I want to do this for us."

Sierra smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her. "Alright. I'll call Perri after breakfast and talk to her."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky went into the office again and closed the door behind her, dialing Charlotte's number on her cell phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"I told Sierra about it and she's on the phone with Perri as we speak."

 _"Good. I called Randy, Naomi and Jimmy. Is there anyone else?_ " Charlotte asked and Becky smiled.

"See if you can find someone to call Braun if you don't have his number. I'm going to call Killian and talk to him about Perri and him helping me set things up too. I'll have him call Eric and Alexander to see if they want to come then I have to call her mother."

 _"You nervous about that?"_

"Like you wouldn't believe but I really want her to be there and I know Sierra will too."

 _"Well, good luck. Call me back and let me know how it goes."_ Charlotte said and Becky took a deep breath.

"I will. Thanks for all your help Char."

 _"Not a problem Becks."_ Charlotte replied and Becky hung up the phone.

"Now comes the hard part." She mumbled, dialing Sierra's mother's number.


	55. Chapter 55

Becky walked into the restaurant and looked around, spotting Charlotte and Perri sitting at a table in the back. She made her way back and sat down. "Well, I made it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Charlotte laughed and put her phone down. "How did you get away?"

"Told her I had an interview I had to do. She wanted to go with me but I told her it was going to be a long one and she'd just be bored. What have we got so far?"

"Well, I booked our flight for Friday morning and we'll arrive in time to check in at the hotel." Charlotte said and Becky nodded.

"Do we have a hotel yet?"

"Yes. I booked a two bedroom queen suite at the Delano. It's big enough for six people so we'll all be able to fit. Killian called Eric and Alexander and they're both coming." Perri stated, handing her phone to Becky so she could see the hotel.

"Good, I'm glad. It looks beautiful, thank you Perri." Becky said, smiling as she looked through the website.

"Did you call Sierra's mother?" Charlotte asked and Becky sighed.

"Yes."

"And?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra had just stepped out of the pool when the phone rang. She ran over and grabbed a towel, wiping her hands before picking it up. "Hello?"

 _"Sierra this is Jenny. I'm calling to remind Becky that she has an interview tomorrow at nine in the morning. Is she there by chance?"_

"No. She left about an hour ago to do the interview she had scheduled for today." Sierra said, propping the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could wrap the towel around her before heading inside the house.

 _"Huh...that's strange."_

"What is?" Sierra asked, walking upstairs to the bedroom.

 _"I'm looking at her schedule right now and I don't see anything down for today."_ Jenny said and Sierra stopped.

"Are...are you sure about that? Could she have one and you simply forgot to write it down?"

 _"No. I schedule all of her interviews and there's absolutely nothing until tomorrow. Are you sure she said she was going to do an interview?"_

"Yes because I wanted to go with her but she said it was going to be a long one and I'd just be bored." Sierra explained as a million thoughts began running through her mind.

 _"That really is strange. I'm sorry Sierra but I don't know what to tell you...there's just nothing scheduled for today."_

"Alright Jenny, thanks a lot. I'll remind her about the one tomorrow." She hung up the phone and stared at it, completely confused and worried about the fact that Becky had lied to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky looked down at her phone and saw that Sierra was calling her so she sent it straight to voicemail. "She said she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it but she would try her best."

"Does she know what the whole trip is for?"

"Yes, I told her. She said that she really wants to be there so I guess we'll see. Did you find an outdoor garden?"

"Yes at Caesar's Palace. It's called the Venus Garden and I already have it booked for Saturday night." Perri replied and Becky smiled.

Her phone lit up and she sent it to voicemail when she saw it was Sierra calling again. "I really appreciate both of you pretty much doing all this because I wouldn't be able to do it with Sierra around."

"It's not a problem Becks, you know we're happy to help you in any way we can."

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra put her phone down the minute she heard the front door open and she stood up as Becky walked into the living room. "Hey."

"Hello love. You doing alright?"

"Fine. How did the interview go?" Sierra asked, praying that Becky wouldn't lie to her again.

"It was good, just the same routine questions."

"I can imagine. Jenny called while you were gone."

"She did? What did she want?" Becky questioned, noticing for the first time that there was something wrong with Sierra.

"She wanted to remind you of your interview tomorrow morning at nine."

"That's right, I forgot about that."

"I told her that I would tell you about it when you got home from your interview today and then she told me the strangest thing." Sierra said and Becky looked at her.

"She got to looking at your schedule and told me that you didn't have an interview scheduled for today. So...do you want to tell me what the hell is going on and why you lied to me?"

Becky sighed and walked over to her, reaching out to hug her and she winced when Sierra pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me Becky. Just tell me the fucking truth!"

"I can't!"

"What the hell do you mean that you can't?!" Sierra demanded to know as she began to pace around the living room.

"I can't tell you Sierra! Please...I just need you to trust me."

"Trust you?! How do you expect me to trust you when you fucking lied to me?!"

"There's a good reason for it love, I swear! Please believe me about that. I can't tell you but I promise that you'll find out soon enough." Becky said and Sierra shook her head, picking up her purse and keys. "Where are you going?"

"For a drive."

"Are you coming back home tonight?" Becky whispered and Sierra looked at her.

"I honestly don't know right now." She grabbed her phone and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Unexpected Love. I hope everyone has had as much fun reading it as I've had writing it. Please read and rewview. Enjoy**

Becky knew there was still tension between them which is why she was surprised that Sierra had agreed to go on the trip to Vegas. She hated lying to her but as she watched the joy on Sierra's face she knew that it was all going to be worth it in the end or at least she hoped it was. "Having fun love?"

Sierra turned to look at her and even though she was still a little upset about Becky lying to her, she couldn't help but smile. "I am. Thank you for planning all of this."

"This isn't everything. I have an even bigger surprise for you tomorrow."

"Do I get a hint or anything?"

"Not a single one." Becky replied, laughing when Sierra pouted. "That's really cute love but it's not going to work. Let's get back to the hotel and meet up with Charlotte and Perri to go out for drinks."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky woke up before Sierra the next morning and she quickly got dressed before heading down to the lobby of the hotel where she knew everyone would be waiting.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Naomi was the first to spot Becky as she stepped off the elevator and she smiled. "There you are girl! Ready to do this?"

"Honestly? I'm more nervous than anything. I don't know what I'm going to do if she says no."

"Becky?"

Becky turned around to see Sierra's mother standing there and she smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Moore."

"Sarah please and good morning to you as well. I want you to know that I have no doubt my daughter is going to say yes to you. I've seen the way she looks at you and I know she loves you very much."

"Thank you Sarah, I hope that you're right. I'm really happy that you're here and I know that Sierra will be too."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. So what's the plan?" Sarah asked and Becky smiled.

"Everyone will be waiting for us at the garden tonight. We'll be out walking around again tonight and I'm going to make sure we pass by a few chapels. I'll ask her and then we'll go from there. Charlotte will fill you in on everything else after I let her know Sierra's answer." Becky explained and Sarah nodded. "I had better grab some breakfast and head back upstairs before she wakes up and decides to come looking."

"Perri, Killian and I are going to the garden right now so we can make sure everything's set up. You want to go with us Mrs. Moore?" Charlotte questioned just as Perri and Killian walked over to them.

"I would love to if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Becks you better get moving."

"Right. We'll see you guys later tonight." She said, going in search of breakfast.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra woke up just as Becky stepped into the room. "Morning."

"Good morning love. I brought breakfast." Becky walked over and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good, I'm starving. What are we doing today?"

"Today I thought we'd just hang out here in the room together. Perri and Charlotte went shopping to give us some time alone. Tonight I figured we'd go walking around again because there's so much we haven't seen yet."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Becky...I'm sorry that things have been tense between us. I was just so angry at you for lying to me." Sierra said as she got up and moved to the table where Becky was setting up breakfast.

"It's alright love and I apologize to you for lying but there was a very good reason behind it which you'll understand tonight. Please trust me and know that I love you more than anything."

"I know and I love you too baby."

{}{}{}{}{}

Becky stood behind Sierra with her arms wrapped around her waist as the watched the water shooting up in the air, the lights changing colors each time. "Are you having fun?"

Sierra smiled and leaned back against her. "I'm having a lot of fun baby. I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow." She said, turning around in Becky's arms and kissing her.

"I know but we'll come back one day. There's a lot more that we're not going to be able to see before we leave."

"I hope so." Sierra replied as they started walking again. They passed a wedding chapel and stopped to watch as a couple came running out, laughing and kissing each other.

Becky watched Sierra and she slipped her hand in her pocket, her fingers brushing across the ring. "Love?"

"Yes?" Sierra asked, turning to look at her.

"Let's get married."

"What?! Becky you can't be serious!"

"Why can't I? We're here and there's a chapel right there. You know that I love you and I know you love me too so let's get married." Becky said and Sierra shook her head.

"I do love you more than anything but we can't get married!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want my mother to be at our wedding and our friends too." Sierra stated and Becky smiled.

"I understand love, it was just an idea. You are saying that you would marry me though, right?"

"Of course I would...why?"

Becky reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, showing it to Sierra. "I bought this last week and I've been carrying it around with me ever since."

Sierra's eyes widened as she looked down at the diamond ring in Becky's hand. "Oh my God!"

Becky laughed and got down on one knee. "So what do you say love? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will Becky!"

She slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much Sierra."

"I love you too."

"Come on, I've got one more surprise for you!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Sierra followed Becky in the garden and she stopped when she saw a minister standing inside a gazebo. "Becky what's going on? I told you I can't marry you."

"Just trust me love...please? Look around."

She looked around and was shocked to see Randy, Shane, Naomi and Jimmy, Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young, Charlotte, Braun, Perri and Killian. "Becky..."

"Trust me. Come on." Becky took her hand and led her toward the gazebo.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Charlotte asked, hugging Sierra.

"Shocked and confused. What's going on?"

"I know you said that you don't want to get married without your mom here love but everyone's already here so why don't we just get married?"

"Becky I want to but I can't. I really want her to be at our wedding."

Charlotte held out her phone and smiled. "Why don't you call her? I'm sure she'd be ok with you getting married now."

Sierra sighed and took the phone, dialing her mother's number and she was shocked to hear a phone immediately start ringing. "What's going on?" Charlotte smiled and stepped to the side to reveal Sierra's mother standing there with a smile on her face. "Mom! What...how..."

"Hello sweetheart. Becky flew me here to be at your wedding."

Tears streamed down Sierra's face as she hugged her mother. "I love you so much mom."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Sierra let go of her and turned to Becky who was standing there smiling. "I can't believe you did this!"

"I want to marry you love and I knew you wouldn't marry me without her here. So...what do you say? Are we getting married?"

"Yes!" Sierra shouted as everyone cheered. She took Becky's hand and they stepped in front of the gazebo, her heart overflowing with love as the minister began to speak.


End file.
